


Please

by Shoshin0



Category: Kodomo no Omocha | Child's Toy
Genre: Angst, Erotico, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, Manga, Missing Scene, Romantico, Sentimentale, Slice of Life, Spoilers, deep clear, il giocattolo dei bambini, kodocha, kodomo no omocha - Freeform, lovestory, sana/akito, sanaxakito, soulamtes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoshin0/pseuds/Shoshin0
Summary: Ha gettato via me. È un pensiero veloce, è come se con quel gesto Akito avesse gettato via tutto quanto di bello c’è stato nella scoperta.«Akito?» Non sono più allegra, come prima che tornasse, non sono più emozionata. Ho quasi paura. Paura dei suoi occhi. Paura della sua reazione non umana. È un diavolo, Akito, in questo momento.
Relationships: Hayama Akito/Kurata Sana
Kudos: 1





	1. Pain

Rigiro lo stick tra le mani, il cuore palpita veloce e lo stomaco si contorce.   
Positivo.   
Lo riguardo, per esserne sicura.   
Positivo.   
Continua ad essere positivo.   
È come se fossi stata catapultata lontano, come se avessi toccato la presa elettrica e la scossa è stata così forte da farmi saltare lontano.   
È un dono, questo. È la vita stessa. La vita è bella. Bellissima. Fantastica.   
Sorrido, asciugandomi le lacrime. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Continuo a sorridere, stringendo lo stick al petto, come se fosse una persona, come se potessi abbracciare mio figlio veramente. Sono soltanto due linee, ma è come se fosse già qui. Con me.   
Tutto questo è l’amore che crea amore.   
«YAY!» Urlo, alzando le braccia al cielo. Ci vuole una danza, per festeggiare. Qualcosa. Darò una festa. Una grande festa per annunciare la mia gravidanza. Per annunciare l’arrivo del mio bambino.   
Appoggio lo stick sul lavandino, mi lavo il viso, lo asciugo e ritorno a guardare quelle due linee. Mi domando se non lo farò per il resto dei nove mesi. O forse, più avanti, non lascerò mai andare l’ecografia dove finalmente potrò vederlo, come se potessi già toccarlo.   
Il mio bambino. No!  _Il nostro bambino_ .   
Non riesco a togliere dal mio viso il sorriso. La mammina diventerà nonna. Il pensiero vola anche verso la mia madre biologica. Non l’ho vista né sentita più da quella volta.  _Grazie_ . Penso.  _Grazie di avermi donato la vita quando avresti potuto fermarla_ . Mi accarezzo il ventre ancora piatto. Ancora silenzioso. Ringrazio tutti, uno per uno, tutte le persone che mi sono state accanto nella vita. Se sono qui, oggi, è anche merito loro.  _Grazie mamma di Akito, che gli hai donato la vita sacrificando la tua_ .   
Rimango un po’ lì, seduta sopra la tazza, con le mani strette ad abbracciarmi il ventre.   
Anche in passato sono stata tanto tempo dentro un bagno, un bagno pubblico però, l’avvenimento non era dei migliori. Mi ero nascosta, sentendo il cuore andare in pezzi, mentre la paura cresceva dentro di me. Mi ero sentita persa, quella volta. Adesso, invece, sono nascosta dentro il bagno di casa mia, le gambe molli, il petto in tumulto, ma per una cosa bella. Bellissima. Nessun labirinto mi confonde e mi fa perdere la strada. È come se fossi in autostrada, la strada è liscia, senza imperfezioni e completamente in rettilineo.   
_Sarà il mio amore eterno. Sarà il bambino più amato di questo mondo. Non vedo l’ora di dirlo ad Akito_ . Sorrido ancora, tra me e me, prima di alzarmi in piedi ed uscire dal bagno, in attesa. Guardo l’orologio. Non sto più nella pelle. Tra poco dovrebbe finire l’allenamento e tornerà a casa. Gli darò il tempo di farsi una doccia, preparerò una cenetta ottima, accenderò le candele, e al momento giusto gli darò la bellissima notizia.   
Prendo il telefono tra le mani e compongo il numero del ristorante - che ormai so a memoria - per ordinare quanto più sushi possibile. Passo davanti allo specchio, mentre attendo che dall’altro capo rispondano e non posso far a meno di notare il mio sguardo sereno ed il sorriso che non vuole abbandonarmi.  _Sono felice_ . È un pensiero ovvio, ma mi colpisce in pieno petto. Non credevo che nella vita si potesse provare tanta felicità, la mia vita è perfetta.   
  
«Bentornato, Akito!» Urlo, alzando le braccia al cielo. Mi alzo in punta di piedi ed unisco le nostre labbra. Una, due, tre volte. Lo abbraccio senza dargli il tempo di chiudere la porta di entrata.   
Akito mi lascia fare, senza dire una parola. Non è mai stato una persona incline al dialogo, e di solito i suoi silenzi li riempio io.   
Quando lo libero dalla mia stretta, porta una mano sulla testa. «Oggi sei più rumorosa del solito». Dice, appoggiando il borsone del karate vicino all’entrata.   
Sorrido, è il suo modo per dirmi che mi ama. Più o meno.   
«Ti ho preparato la vasca,  _amore_ ». Gli accarezzo la mano, guardandolo come una ragazzina di uno shoujo manga, sperando di riuscire a creare dietro di me uno sfondo di cuoricini rossi e rosa.   
Vedo Akito tremare un pochino, guardandomi sospettoso. «È successo qualcosa, ragazza shoujo?» Domanda.   
So bene che questo mio atteggiamento lo mette in imbarazzo anche se ormai non dovrebbe più. Siamo sposati da quasi tre anni, conviviamo e sono innamorata pazza di lui. Lo sono sempre stata. Mi piace esternare i miei sentimenti, poi. Non vedo perché dovrei nasconderli.   
Gli sorrido a trentadue denti, divertita. «Una moglie non può preparare il bagno per suo marito,  _amore_ ?» Gli stringo la mano e lo accompagno al bagno. Sul lavandino e negli angoli della vasca fanno capolino delle candele rosse profumate. La vasca è piena di acqua con la schiuma, alcuni petali rossi di rosa galleggiano sulla superficie. Gli lascio la mano, e dandogli ancora la schiena mi spoglio della maglietta, rimanendo in reggiseno.   
Dal riflesso dello specchio vedo che mi guarda incuriosito. Mi sembra che sul suo viso c’è un piccolo - ma proprio piccolo - sorriso, comprendendo le mie intenzioni.   
«Rimani vestito, tu?» Chiedo, slacciando il reggiseno ed abbassando una sola spallina, lasciandolo comunque al suo posto.   
Non risponde, ma fa un passo verso di me, appoggiando le sue mani calde da massaggiatore sulle mie spalle. Il suo tocco è delicato e mi procura alcuni brividi, mentre scende lungo il braccio, tornando su e sfiorandomi la pelle della schiena. Sussulto un po’, quando la sua bocca si appoggia nell’incavo del mio collo, donandomi tanti piccoli baci prima di farne prendere il posto alla lingua.   
Forse l’acqua si raffredderà, ma non importa. Avrò il corpo di Akito a riscaldarmi.   
Mi giro verso di lui, cercando di baciarlo, ma non me ne dà la possibilità. Accidenti a lui, è troppo alto. Avevo preparato tutto questo per divertirlo - e torturarlo un pochino - ma alla fine è lui che sta torturando me. Ha deciso di prendere in mano le redini e vuole comandare il gioco.  _Cattivo_ .   
Mi bacia la guancia, il collo, la mandibola, la fronte, persino la punta del naso, ma quando cerco di rispondere, di baciare anche io, di unire le nostre labbra, lui si scansa, continuando questo gioco del  _comanda Akito_ .   
Le sue mani sono sulla coppa del mio seno, sotto il reggiseno ancora sulle spalle, ma slacciato e libero di muoversi da una parte all’altra. Ancorato alle mie spalle. Vorrei strapparlo, distruggerlo, farlo sparire. Come vorrei far sparire i vestiti di dosso a mio marito.  _Via! PUFF! Abracadabra!_ . Non funzionano le mie formule magiche.   
Sospiro, frustrata. Un ghigno si disegna sulla sua bocca, smettendo di baciarmi. Lo sento distintamente sulla mia pelle. Si stacca un po’ da me e mi guarda. Quegli occhi mi ammaliano sempre, anche adesso che potrei baciarlo, che è ad un palmo dal mio viso, non riesco a muovermi. Riesco soltanto a mantenere gli occhi su di lui. Ed alla fine è sempre lui a prendere l’iniziativa, appoggiando dolce le sue labbra sulle mie. Ma per me è ormai finito il tempo dei baci casti e puri, a fior di labbra, a stampo.  _Voglio la Francia_ . Intreccio le mie mani dietro le sue spalle, tirandolo più verso di me, schiudendo la bocca per accarezzare la sua lingua con la mia.   
Akito si muove, alzandomi da terra. Porto le mie gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, e cammina, senza interrompere il bacio.   
«AKITO!» Urlo! Quando sento il vuoto sotto di me, quando l’acqua mi ricopre improvvisamente. Lui non si toglie nemmeno i vestiti, lancia le pantofole in giro per il bagno e mi raggiunge dentro la vasca. Vestito. Come me. «Siamo vesti...» Non faccio in tempo a terminare la frase che è di nuovo sulla mia bocca, le sue mani vagano - adesso con più foga - sul mio corpo, sulle reni, sul ventre dove adesso c’è la vita, sul seno. Intreccia le dita tra i miei capelli, continuando a baciarmi.   
Mi toglie il reggiseno, e getta lontano la sua maglia che colpisce terra con un grande  _SPLASH!_ schizzando acqua dappertutto. Rido sulla sua bocca, toccando il suo petto, scendendo verso il basso per raggiungere la sua erezione. «Toglili». Sussurro su di lui.   
E Akito non se lo fa ripetere. Lo imito liberandomi dei pantaloncini e delle mutandine. Altra acqua per il bagno.   
Adesso ci siamo soltanto io e lui, i nostri corpi stretti l’uno nell’altro, cercando di donarci piacere a vicenda. «Ti amo». Gli dico, prendendo le sua erezione ed iniziando a muovermi piano, accarezzandola.   
Lui non risponde. Non risponde mai quando esplico i miei sentimenti. So che lui prova lo stesso. Me l’ha detto, in passato. Più volte. Ma non è quel tipo di persona che esterna spesso le sue emozioni. Devi essere brava a capirlo. Ed io lo sono.   
Sussulto quando le sue dita mi sfiorano, prima piano, poi sempre con più foga. E lo bacio ancora. Una, due, tre, quattro, infinite volte. Gli bagno i capelli mentre li accarezzo, mentre mi spingo verso di lui, facendogli capire che sono pronta, che voglio lui.   
Ansimo mentre entra in me, stringendogli le spalle, seguendo i suoi movimenti. Mi bacia l’angolo della bocca, le labbra, scende fino al seno. Non termina mai il contatto dei nostri corpi. Più vicini, siamo sempre più vicini. Ogni giorno di più. E saremo uniti per tutta la vita, donandone una nuova a questo mondo.  _Noi due. Insieme._   
«Ti amo, Akito». Ripeto ancora, quando sto per raggiungere l’apice del piacere, quando i miei movimenti si fanno irregolari, mentre il calore si sprigiona dentro tutto il mio corpo.   
Ci mettiamo un po’ a sederci a tavola, ma non è un problema visto il piatto di stasera, abbiamo tutto il tempo per poter mangiare. Altre candele adornano la stanza. Rosa e blu, questa volta. Ma anche verdi e gialle.   
«È successo qualcosa?» Si guarda intorno per la prima volta da quando è entrato, con sguardo indagatore, come se ci fosse qualcosa fuori posto.  _È tutto come deve essere_ .   
«Non posso creare un po’ d’atmosfera per il mio maritino?» Sorrido, appoggiando il mento sul palmo della mano mentre prende il sushi tra le bacchette per portarselo alla bocca. Scuote la testa, senza rispondere.   
Lo so cosa dice con gli occhi. Se non c’è un secondo fine, ad esempio ringraziarlo per qualcosa, oppure se non devo chiedergli nulla - come quella volta che volevo andare al parco acquatico e lui non voleva perché c’era lo scivolo più alto del Giappone - io non gli faccio trovare il sushi, o la casa con un’atmosfera romantica.   
Di solito, quando torna a casa, provo le battute per un nuovo film, oppure sonnecchio sul divano, dopo essermi addormentata durante la visione di qualche programma tv.   
Vorrei dirglielo subito. Adesso. In questo istante. Ma ho paura che potrebbe strozzarsi con il sushi che ha in bocca. L’avrei voluto fare non appena è entrato, ma c’è stato qualcosa che mi ha bloccato. Forse l’acqua che ancora scorreva nel bagno. Mi immagino già la scena, magari mi abbraccia stretta, forte e rifacciamo l’amore sul pavimento della cucina. Ma c’è sempre, nella mia testa, qualcosa che mi blocca. Come se avessi paura.  _«Akito, sono incinta!»_ Non sarebbe difficile da dire, magari enfatizzando come faccio io, alzando le braccia al cielo.   
«Sento le tue rotelle fare rumore. Fanno clank, clank, clank. Se devi dirmi qualcosa, dimmela e basta». Si alza, andando verso il lavandino della cucina per liberare la tavola dai piatti. Lo raggiungo, veloce. Il cuore mi vuole quasi esplodere nel petto.   
Tocco lo stick dentro la tasca, come per prendere coraggio.   
«Akito, sono tanto felice!»   
«Ok».   
«Non mi chiedi perché?»   
«Perché stai con me, è ovvio». Il mio martello di gomma raggiunge la sua testa.   
«Razza di uomo egocentrico!» Dico, stringendo un pugno. Non sono veramente arrabbiata, non lo sono mai quando utilizzo il piko. «Sono felice, perché sono incinta». Alzo le braccia al cielo, sorridendo a trentadue denti.  _Adesso mi risponde che anche lui è felicissimo e mi abbraccia_ . Ma non accade. Non accade niente per un po’. Io rimango nella stessa posizione, con le braccia in alto, e lui prima sgrana gli occhi, poi deglutisce. Poi apre la bocca e la richiude. Non mi abbraccia. Non dice nulla. Non si avvicina. Mi guarda, poi guarda la pancia - che ancora non esiste - poi riguarda i miei occhi. E piano, piano, abbasso le mani, riportandole lungo i fianchi. Il sorriso sul mio volto sparisce e l’unica cosa che resta è il dubbio.  _Non sei felice anche tu?_   
«Di’ qualcosa!» Stringo un pugno. «Guarda!» Tiro fuori il test di gravidanza e glielo porgo. «Visto le due lineette? Diventeremo genitori!» Cerco di portarglielo sotto gli occhi, ma è come se non gli interessasse. Continua a guardarmi, senza muovere un muscolo. È congelato nel tempo. Non so che fare. «Guardalo, Akito. Io sono felicissima!»   
E, finalmente, i suoi muscoli escono dal blocco del tempo, hanno un guizzo, ma non è quello che mi aspettavo. La sua mano, quella che anni fa non riusciva a più comandare, tocca la mia, facendo volare il test lontano, facendolo sbattere nel muro.  _Ha gettato via me_ . È un pensiero veloce, è come se con quel gesto Akito avesse gettato via tutto quanto di bello c’è stato nella scoperta.   
«Akito?» Non sono più allegra, come prima che tornasse, non sono più emozionata. Ho quasi paura. Paura dei suoi occhi. Paura della sua reazione  _non umana_ . È un diavolo, Akito, in questo momento. Recupero lo stick, rimetto il tappo e lo riporto nella mia tasca.  _Sarà al sicuro qui_ .   
Dopo attimi che sembrano infiniti, mio marito prende la parola. Non nel modo in cui avrei voluto. «Non farlo nascere!» Sento gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, all’inizio. Ma la rabbia ne prende presto il posto. Cos’ha detto? Non è Akito quello che ha parlato. Non può essere Akito.   
«Ma cosa dici? Sei scemo?!» Urlo, stringendo i pugni. Se non sapessi che è un insegnante di karate, lo prenderei a calci sul sedere fino a quando non rimangia quell’abominio delle sue parole. Non può dirle. Non ne ha il diritto. Non quando io sono viva soltanto perché la mia madre biologica ha deciso di non abortire.   
«Se lo farai nascere, tra noi è finita!» Urla anche lui, questa volta. È serio. Non sta cambiando idea, non si sta rendendo conto di quanto ha detto, è fermo nella sua convinzione. Ho visto la paura passare sul suo volto.   
Un ultimatum.   
Non avrei creduto che, per un evento così bello, avrei potuto ricevere un ultimatum. O Akito o il bambino. Non ci credo. Non ci voglio credere.   
«NON CI CREDO!» Urlo al soffitto con quanta più voce possibile. Akito non si muove, non dice nulla. «È SCEMO! MIO MARITO È SCEMO! HA BEVUTO, FORSE!»   
Deglutisce, Akito. «Non fare la pazza come tuo solito».   
«Magari sono gli ormoni». Rispondo, canzonandolo, pensando alla carne alla brace * . Avrei potuto mangiare quella invece del sushi che piace tanto a lui. «E poi qui l’unico pazzo sei tu». Dico, quasi senza intonazione. «Pazzo nel dire una cosa del genere. Non lo farò». Lo guardo dritto negli occhi, anche se è un po’ appannato. Non vorrei piangere in questo momento, ma ciò che ha detto è strisciato dentro di me, e sta allargando le sue fauci, avvelenando il mio cuore. È come se stessi morendo, capendo che lui, questo bambino, che già amo con tutta me stessa, non lo vuole. «Non succederà mai. Mai. Mai. Mai. Mai. Mai». Comincio a ripetere e mi prendo la testa tra le mani, scuotendola. Forse adesso sì che sembro una pazza. Poco male.   
«Devi abortire». Continua, l’ _uomo diavolo_ . Dovrebbe rendersi conto dell’eresia che sta dicendo.   
Lo so.   
Lo so perché lo fa.   
_Ha paura_ . Paura di perdere me, come lui ha perso sua madre, che è morta dandogli la vita. Ma io non sono lei. Non è un circolo vizioso, questo. Non può pensare di distruggermi in questa maniera, ora, per colpa sua.  _Mi sta uccidendo adesso_ .   
«La colpa è tua che non hai usato contraccettivi per puro piacere! Hai pensato solo a te stesso e questo è il risultato!» Esclamo, sottolineando l’ovvio. Perché non l’ho cercato io, non l’ho voluto io, è stato lui. Ha fatto tutto lui. E a me va bene così, mi va benissimo. Sono felicissima nell’avere questa nuova vita - la nostra unione - che cresce in me.   
Akito non sa come ribattere. Non può semplicemente farlo perché ho detto la più pura delle verità. Vuole fare di testa sua, poi non ha il coraggio di prendersi le sue responsabilità?   
_«Akito, il preservativo...». Lo fermo, prima che entri in me, cercando di sgusciare via da lui.  
Hayama sospira. «Oggi no». Afferma, cercando di circondarmi ancora una volta, di riprendere da dove aveva lasciato.  
«Non si può! Lo sai!»  
«Dai, Sana. È meglio senza. Fidati»._   
Ed io mi sono fidata. Ed è davvero meglio senza, ma pensavo che quella decisione portasse anche ad una consapevolezza dei rischi. Io ero pronta per quei  _rischi_ che per me non sono poi tali. Ma, a quanto pare, ho capito male. Ho frainteso tutto. Era solo un provare più piacere senza quella leggera plastica che continuava a dividerci. Anche se sottile non faceva sì che fossimo davvero insieme totalmente. Che sentissimo meno, un po’ più attrito, un po’ meno calore.   
Non arriva alcuna risposta. Non può ribattere. Non ha più argomentazione. Sospiro. «Vado da mia madre». Dico, correndo verso le scale per il piano superiore. Per fare la valigia. Vado da mia madre, e ci resto.   
Mi siedo sul letto - quello che fino a ieri sera dividevamo - e porto le ginocchia al viso, le circondo con le mie braccia.  _Non lo vuole. Ha paura. Devo fargli capire che va tutto bene. Che non succederà nulla. Che stiamo creando la nostra famiglia anche grazie a lei che ha dato la sua vita per lui_ .   
« _Io ti ho voluto bene ancor prima che tu venissi al mondo... e mi sono impegnata con tutta me stessa per farti nascere... perché per me darti alla luce è stata una grande gioia. Perché io ti amo. Quindi... anche per la tua mamma... impegnati con tutto te stesso nel vivere_ .» Sussurro, asciugandomi le lacrime. Non ho mai dimenticato queste parole, quelle stesse parole che ho detto ad Akito, quando eravamo solo dei bambini. Non le avevo comprese appieno, troppo piccola ed infantile per poter carpire il vero significato. Ma anche se ancora il mio bambino è soltanto una croce su un test di gravidanza, è come se fosse qui, con me. E capisco che mi impegnerò con tutta me stessa, con o senza mio marito, per far sì che venga al mondo e che sia uno dei bambini più amati di questo mondo.   
Akito non mi raggiunge mai per tutto il tempo che impiego per riempire a caso la valigia, e quando scendo di nuovo al piano inferiore, lo vedo seduto sul divano, si tiene la testa tra le mani e ha gli occhi chiusi. Mi avvicino a lui e gli appoggio una mano sulla spalla. Non si muove. Continua a rimanere chiuso nel suo mondo. Con tutta probabilità si sta maledicendo per le colpe che ha, per aver deciso di rischiare ed aver perso.   
«Akito...» Sussurro. Lo abbraccio da dietro, ma continua a non muovere un muscolo. «Akito, io ti capisco». Dico soltanto. «Ho capito». Faccio una pausa e lui si volta a guardarmi, speranzoso. «Ma non basta la comprensione. Non posso scendere a compromessi questa volta». Abbassa lo sguardo, sconfitto, di nuovo. «Non mi succederà nulla, te lo prometto».   
«Non puoi farlo». Dice. Si ferma. Deglutisce. «Non puoi promettere nulla, quello che rimarrebbe solo poi sono io». Si alza e, veloce, si chiude nel bagno. Non mi ha guardato, si è nascosto dandomi sempre le spalle.   
Sospiro, mentre chiudo la porta di casa alle mie spalle. Forse, se lo lascio solo un pochino, riuscirà a scendere a patti con la sua paura più grande.   
«Rei, ciao. Scusami per l’ora. Potresti venire a prendermi a casa? No. Non è successo niente di che. Voglio andare da mammina. Grazie, ti aspetto». Deglutisco l’amaro che sento, piango ancora un po’, ma quando Rei arriva da me le lacrime sono già state cancellate. Forse però ho ancora gli occhi gonfi perché mi guarda preoccupato. Prima me, poi la valigia, di nuovo me.   
«Non ne vuoi parlare, vero?» Chiude il cofano della macchina, salendo nel lato guidatore.   
«Non c’è niente da dire. Va tutto bene». Sorrido, ma Rei mi conosce sin troppo bene. Sa che sto fingendo. Che niente va bene, che tutto si sta sgretolando sotto i miei piedi.   
Quando entro dentro casa di mammina, lei mi aspetta all’entrata, mi lascia passare. Non dice nulla, ma sa. So che lo sa. Sa che questa volta è seria. Che questo non è uno dei nostri semplici litigi, quando per fare poi la pace basta un bacio e fare l’amore. No. Questa volta è grave. Lo vedo nei suoi occhi che lo capisce, ma non dice nulla. Mi lascia disfare la valigia in camera mia, guardandomi sull’uscio ed entra, silenziosa, dopo che Rei ci ha salutate per raggiungere di nuovo sua moglie.  _Sono davvero la ragazza egoista. Ha una casa, una moglie ed un figlio, eppure è corso da me non appena l’ho chiamato_ .   
«Non ho pensato all’orario. Dovrò fare un regalo ad Asako-chan». Dico, spogliandomi ed indossando il pigiama.   
«Non ti chiederò se ne vuoi parlare, penso che tu lo sappia». Sorrido. Lo so. Lo so bene. Come so bene che se mi volto e la guardo negli occhi piangerò tutte le lacrime che ho. So che mamma ha sempre quella piccola paura che io abbia una ricaduta. Potrebbe succedermi? No. Devo essere forte per il bambino.   
Non so quanto tempo passi prima che io sia pronta, ma mi giro, allargo le braccia e corro a nascondermi nel suo petto. Mi stringe forte a sé, i singhiozzi si fanno sempre più alti e le mie lacrime le bagnano il kimono. Non se ne preoccupa, mi accarezza i capelli e mi dà l’impressione di volermi cullare. Lei c’è sempre per me, c’è sempre stata. Ogni volta che ho un problema, che non mi sento bene, che voglio tornare ad essere una figlia - anche se ormai dovrei essere adulta ed indipendente - lei allarga le braccia e mi stringe nel suo abbraccio, mi rincuora, mi consiglia, mi sta accanto. Il ruolo di una madre è questo: essere sempre presenti, in qualsiasi età, amare incondizionatamente il proprio figlio.   
«Sono… sono incinta». Singhiozzo. Prendo il test di gravidanza e glielo mostro. Mi asciugo veloce le lacrime e la vedo sgranare gli occhi. Le sue mani tremano un po’ quando prendono lo stick tra le mani. Lei non ha mai provato questa gioia, l’ha cercata tanto, ma non ha mai avuto la possibilità di portare dentro di sé il sangue del sangue.   
«Oh!» Gli occhi sono luminosi e perde qualche attimo per osservare le due lineette rosa. «Non sapevo che voi cercaste...»   
Nego con la testa. «Infatti… infatti non stavamo cercando di avere un bambino». Sussurro, abbassando lo sguardo. Lo pensavo, ma non era così.   
«Si è rotto il preservativo?»   
Nego ancora. È confusa, mia madre. Se non è stato un incidente e non è stato cercato, come è possibile tutto ciò? «Non ne abbiamo mai parlato io e Akito. Ma… ma… ma lui voleva farlo senza… per puro piacere, a questo punto… ed io ho pensato che… che, visto che voleva farlo senza era pronto… io ero pronta. Andava bene, a me. E… e pensavo anche lui...» Balbetto, cercando di spiegare, rievocando la discussione di questa sera, senza riuscire a contenere nuove lacrime. «Invece… invece… quando gli ho detto che ero felice… che sono incinta… lui… lui… lui...» Mi blocco, senza riuscire ad andare avanti. Mamma mi accarezza i capelli, mi guarda apprensiva e dolce. Sorride, ma è un sorriso triste, di chi ha capito e non dice nulla. «Lui...» Cerco di farmi coraggio. «… mi ha detto di abortire...» La vedo chiudere gli occhi ed abbassare il capo. È doloroso, anche per lei. Lei che avrebbe tanto voluto un figlio, ma che per un destino crudele non ha potuto, lei che ha sempre avuto un utero arido nel quale non poteva crescere la vita. «… che se non lo faccio… lui mi lascerà». Singhiozzo alla fine. Mamma mi stringe di nuovo a lei, forte. Mi culla, ancora un po’.   
«Oh, Sana...» Sussurra sui miei capelli, accarezzandoli.   
E mentre mia madre, ferma lì, sull’uscio della porta, mi stringe, la rabbia comincia a montarmi dentro.  _Egoista. Bugiardo. Ipocrita_ .   
Non so bene quanto tempo sia passato, ma dopo essere rimasta stretta nelle braccia della mammina, mi risveglio, quando il sole è alto nel letto della sua camera. Non ricordo come ci siamo finite. Le sue braccia non mi hanno lasciata un attimo e continua a rimanere stretta a lei.  _Anche io stringerò il mio bambino ogni volta che ne avrà bisogno_ . Mi sveglio così. Il primo pensiero corre a lui, che è ancora così piccolo che con tutta probabilità nemmeno si vede. Il pensiero non corre ad Akito, alla litigata, alla separazione. Ma a questo bambino non ancora nato, che ha appena cominciato la sua vita dentro di me.   
_Va bene così. Facesse quello che vuole, Akito. Io ho mammina. Ho me stessa. Lo crescerò da sola. Va bene anche così. Sono forte abbastanza per tutti e due_ .   
«Buongiorno, mammina». Sorrido, scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia non appena apre gli occhi.   
«Sei di buon umore, sembra».   
Mi tocco il ventre, con il sorriso sulle labbra. «Sì! Perché ho lui, e ho te!» Esclamo, scendendo dal letto. «Ormai… ormai è passato. Ho capito che non mi importa nulla». Dico. Non è vero. Non del tutto, almeno. Mentre parlavo ho sentito una sorta di  _crack_ , ma siamo solo all’inizio e con il tempo sparirà anche quello.   
«Dobbiamo prenotare una visita, bambina mia». La mamma sorride, guardandomi. «Congratulazioni».   
«Grazie!» Alzo le braccia al cielo. «Bisogna festeggiare con una danza!» Mi preparo e comincio a ballare. Lei mi segue, come può, e qualsiasi pensiero io abbia scompare dalla mia mente.   
Ancora è presto, ma più avanti, sentirò il padre del bambino. Vedrò di renderlo quantomeno partecipe, quel minimo, alla nuova vita che scorre in me, vita che ha creato anche lui. Magari con il tempo riuscirà a scendere a compromessi con se stesso.   
  
Il bambino cresce. Mi accarezzo il ventre ancora piatto, uscendo dalla clinica. Mamma è con me. Sono già al terzo mese di gravidanza. Va tutto bene. I valori sono tutti nella norma e procede tutto bene.   
Ho continuato a lavorare per tenere la mente impegnata ed ancora nessuno sa che aspetto un bambino. Non voglio dirlo. Tsuyoshi ha sicuramente parlando con Akito, al telefono e forse lui gliel’ha rivelato. Ne sono quasi sicura perché ho ricevuto la chiamata di Akito e ho sentito fare il nome di Tsu, anche se non ho capito bene cosa dicesse.   
«Sono io». Mi porto una mano alla bocca. Avevo visto l’ID chiamante, ma sentire la sua voce dopo tanto tempo mi ha scossa. Mi manca. Mi manca la sua voce, i suoi occhi, i suoi baci ed i suoi abbracci. Mi manca tutto di lui.   
Non rispondo. Non subito, almeno. «Ci sei?»   
«Sì...» Sussurro, talmente piano che non sono sicura mi abbia sentito. «Sì!» Ripeto più forte.   
Ci siamo scambiati qualche SMS ed email durante questo tempo di lontananza. A volte ho provato a tirare fuori il discorso della gravidanza, ma o cambiava discorso, oppure non rispondeva più; quindi ci ho rinunciato.   
«Come stai?»   
«Noi stiamo bene, tu?» Parlo al plurale, non sono più da sola.   
«Mi manchi». E non riesco a trattenere le lacrime. Anche lui mi manca. Sono sott’acqua e mi manca l’aria, ma non riesco a raggiungere la superficie. Annaspo, e continuo la discesa verso i fondali. Mi sento così da quando siamo lontani. Da quando non condivido più la casa con lui, da quando non mi stringe più la sera, prima di addormentarci.   
«Anche tu».   
La chiamata è ancora in corso, ma il silenzio ora riempie ogni angolo dell’abitacolo. Poi sento il suo sussurro. Qualche parola. Parole sconnesse da tutto il resto. Non riesco a capire una sola frase.   
_«Colpa… soffrire… karma… punizione...»_   
«Cosa?!» Me lo immagino, il telefono appoggiato all’orecchio, gli occhi chiusi nascosti dalla frangetta, mentre sussurra frasi che vorrebbe non dire, mentre cerca di spiegarmi, di sfogarsi, di farmi capire che vorrebbe esserci, ma sente che non può farlo.   
Sospira e le scariche che il suo fiato produce mi graffia l’udito.   
«È difficile, accidenti...» Impreca, sospirando ancora. «Non partorire...» E cado in un burrone profondo, che non ha fine. Continuo a cadere, sempre più giù, con il cuore in gola attendendo lo schianto. «… succederanno cose brutte. Tu… io… ho fatto cose cattive… Devo… devo vivere per sempre con il senso di colpa. Devo soffrire. Il karma non lo permetterà, morirai. Tu. Il bambino. Ed io...» Parla veloce e ho paura di non riuscire a cogliere ogni frase che dice. Sembrano frasi sconnesse.   
Non aspetto che continui. Non dico nulla. Non lo saluto. Chiudo la chiamata. Mia madre mi guarda, mi accarezza un braccio, mentre il tassista guida verso casa di mia madre. Mi osserva triste, mi sembra. «Ognuno vive la paura a modo suo».   
Le sorrido, calma. «Scusi, mi porta a casa mia, per favore?» Gli do l’indirizzo e cambia strada.   
Quando arrivo a casa mia non apro con le chiavi, busso ed attendo che mi venga ad aprire. Ho detto di partire, di non aspettare che la porta si apra. Non ce n’è bisogno. Questa sera dormirò al suo fianco come dovrebbe essere.   
«Arrivo!»   
La porta si apre ed i suoi occhi si schiudono per lo stupore. Non mi aspettava. Credeva che mi fossi arresa, che le sue parole mi avessero forse stufato. Ma io non mi arrendo mai, soprattutto con lui. Non l’ho mai fatto.  _Non lo farò_ .   
Allungo un braccio verso il suo viso, gli accarezzo la guancia e gli sorrido, ma i miei occhi mi contraddicono, vedo sfocato per via delle lacrime.   
«Akito». Dico, prima di circondare le sue spalle con le mie braccia, prima di stringerlo contro di me. « _Anche se ancora ci saranno situazioni dure… tu non fuggire. Accettale. Perché anche io… anche io le sopporterò insieme a te_ » 1 . Ho già detto queste parole in passato, quasi un’altra vita fa, alla soglia dei miei tredici anni, quando credevo che soltanto vederlo vivo mi avrebbe fatto star meglio. Ma non era così. Avevo bisogno già allora di stringerlo a me, di essere presente per lui. Per Akito questa è una situazione difficile, dove ricordi di un tempo gli offuscano la mente, ma ci sono io. Ci sono io e gli farò capire che non succederà nulla. Questa nuova vita la porterò alla luce ridendo.   
«Non posso». Mi scosto, come se il mio corpo fosse stato colpito da una scossa elettriche. Non sono io che si è arresa. È lui. Lui ha preso davvero la sua decisione e non tornerà indietro. Mi guarda un attimo prima di riportarmi sul suo petto, inalando l’odore dei miei capelli. «Non riesco ad accettarla. Scusa».   
Vorrei ribattere, dire qualcosa per farlo ragionare, ma l’unica cosa che riesco a fare e scattare lontano da lui ed inginocchiarmi per terra. Tutto quello che ho mangiato a pranzo ricopre parte dell’erba del giardino.  _Non è piaciuto nemmeno a te quello che ha detto papà, eh?!_   
Cerco un fazzoletto dentro la borsa per pulirmi le labbra. «Nel primo trimestre è comune la nausea». Affermo, senza alcun tipo di enfasi.   
«Lo so». Be’, alla fine è medico, anche se la sua specializzazione è nei massaggi ortopedici.   
«Tu non sai nulla...» Mi rialzo, osservandolo, asciugandomi le lacrime con la manica della maglia. «Vorrei che mi capissi, che mi stessi vicino. Questo bambino è  _nostro_ . Mio e tuo. Nato da noi. È una cosa bellissima e tu te la stai perdendo».   
Abbassa lo sguardo, Akito, sconfitto. «Non ce la faccio, io...» Sussurra il resto, come se ammettere di avere paura fosse una debolezza che lui non può permettersi. Ha ormai ventisei anni, ma a volte mi sembra di avere davanti lo stesso ragazzino delle elementari, come se non fosse cresciuto affatto.   
«Ho capito». Annuisco, seria. «Non è un problema. Starò da mia mamma». Sorrido, e ringrazio le mie doti d’attrice perché mi sto sgretolando in verità. Lo indico con il dito. «Te lo prometto, Akito. Partorirò il nostro bambino ridendo a crepapelle!» Esclamo prima di voltargli le spalle e correre via. Ho mandato via mamma ed il tassista, avrei dovuto farlo rimanere ad attendermi perché non posso, non ce la faccio. Non posso più dividere il letto con mio marito. Ma quando giro l’angolo, mia madre allarga le braccia, attendendo il mio arrivo. Mi butto sul suo petto facendola barcollare, l’auto la mantiene in piedi.   
«Ognuno vive la paura a suo modo». Me l’aveva già detto in auto, forse prevedendo ciò che sarebbe accaduto.   
«Ma non è giusto». Singhiozzo   
«Sana...» Mi accarezza i capelli, sorridendomi. «… è meglio così. Stare separati, ora. Deve esorcizzare la paura che lo attanaglia. Non ho mai visto un amore più grande del vostro, davvero, come se fosse destinato. Avete superato tanto, supererete anche questa». Mi consola con una risolutezza che mi fa sperare. Mia madre difficilmente sbaglia. «E poi… almeno posso stare con te. Al diavolo i maschi!» Esclama infine riuscendo a strapparmi un sorriso.   
«Sai… sì… forse hai ragione. Mi farà bene stare con la mia mammina. Mi insegnerai tanto, vero?»   
«Tutto quello che so». Risponde, salendo nel taxi.   
  
* Gioco di parole presente in Deep Clear.   
1 Dialogo di Sana. Volume 08 del manga.


	2. Venomous

Sana se n’è andata. Se n’è andata davvero, lo ha fatto. E’ salita al piano di sopra, è tornata giù con una valigia e si è chiusa la porta di casa alle spalle. 

E io sono ancora seduto per terra, in bagno, con la testa fra le mani e gli occhi chiusi, vorrei addormentarmi e al risveglio scoprire di aver sognato tutto. _Un incubo._

Non ho idea di quanto tempo sia passato, il ticchettare dell’orologio sulla mensola mi fa impazzire e non mi aiuta. Potrei provare a mandare le lancette indietro e poi distruggerlo, fermare il tempo a un paio di ore fa mentre facevamo l’amore nella vasca, accaldati, bagnati, felici. 

_Era tutto al suo posto. Tutto perfetto._

Finchè le parole _“sono incinta”_ sono arrivate nella nostra serata e tutte le mie paure sono diventate improvvisamente realtà. 

Una madre che muore di parto, un bambino orfano, un marito vedovo. 

E mentre l’inquietudine mi attanagliava lo stomaco, il sorriso di Sana si spegneva vedendo il mio sgomento lampante. Non si era mai fermato in quel modo, un sorriso di Sana. Ero riuscito a bloccarle la gioia soffocandola nella mia angoscia. _Sono ancora la creatura malvagia che ingoia i suoi sorrisi._

_“Se lo farai nascere, tra noi è finita!”_ Gliel’ho detto mentre lei raccoglieva il test di gravidanza che avevo fatto cadere per terra. Un ultimatum per ottenere cosa? Urla, insulti. 

Non riesco a togliermi dalla testa il suo sguardo, quel modo di guardarmi senza riconoscermi. Me li merito quegli occhi, merito di continuare a vederli anche quando come adesso vorrei spegnere il cervello, perchè sono la conseguenza di tutto quello che ho fatto da ragazzino e di tutti gli errori che ho commesso. 

_Ecco Hayama, ci siamo arrivati, è il conto. Pagare prego._

Non riesco ad accettare questa parcella. Non posso pagare con la vita di Sana. Preferisco che mi odi, che mi detesti. “ _Devi abortire_ ”.

Eppure non lo farà mai. “ _Akito, io ti capisco_ ” ha detto. Mi compatisce quando nessuno lo farebbe. Io stesso mi disprezzo per averla messo in questa condizione, per averla desiderata così tanto da non tener conto delle conseguenze.

Il tempo passa. Lavoro, vado in palestra, faccio la spesa, corro. Tengo la mente impegnata per cercare di non pensare, ma a casa il silenzio è assordante. 

Ho davvero rotto tutti gli orologi a lancette, non facevano altro che rimarcare la mancanza del suo rumore. Li ho smontati, fatti a pezzi, calpestati. Se lei ci fosse stata, mi avrebbe tramortito con il suo dannato martello. 

Tsuyoshi è passato da casa _nostra,_ quel pomeriggio. Ha visto il disordine, i vetri rotti, i capelli più lunghi. Si è accorto subito della mancanza tangibile di Sana. 

Lui ha quell'assurdo potere di arrivare al posto di Sana quando sto annegando nei miei problemi, prendermi per il colletto e tirarmi su. E fa tanta fatica, perché io stesso vorrei annegare, perdermi, per non dover pensare.

Mi ha estorto i fatti come solo lui sa fare. 

_Morirà._

_Allora dovresti starle vicino, adesso!_

È un grillo parlante, Tsuyoshi. Una versione riveduta e corretta, perché perde anche le staffe a volte, ma non oggi. Oggi ha raccolto il disastro che avevo combinato e ha buttato tutto lui, come a cancellare quel momento di follia, e poi mi ha lasciato solo. Devo avergli fatto veramente pena. 

_Si può chiedere una versione riveduta e corretta di Akito Hayama? Perché non ce la faccio ad essere me._

Prendo il telefono e compongo il _suo_ numero. Risponde subito.

" _Sono io_ " certo che sono io, purtroppo. Sta in silenzio. Sana non sta mai in silenzio. Cerco di riempirlo io quel vuoto, come fa di solito lei… "Sai ho distrutto tutti gli orologi a lancette… poi è passato Tsuyoshi e ha cominciato a parlare ed è diventato lui la lancetta che mi martella il cervello." Silenzio. " _Ci sei?"_

" _Si… si!"_ Eccola, incerta. Sorpresa. 

" _Come stai?"_

_"Noi stiamo bene, tu?"_ Parla al plurale, Sana. Lei non è più uno, è già due. Sarebbe già tre, se io non fossi un idiota.

_"Mi manchi."_ Mi manca la tua voce, il tuo sorriso, il caos che crei tu, perché nel mio non riesco a vivere.

" _Anche tu_ " Non riesco più a parlare. Vorrei dirle che vorrei esserci, per lei. Che vorrei tenerle la mano mentre guarda questo bambino sui monitor dell'ambulatorio, vorrei scoprirlo questo nuovo futuro insieme a lei. Invece riesco solo a dirle i motivi per i quali non riesco a farlo.

" _È difficile, accidenti... Non partorire… succederanno cose brutte. Tu… io… ho fatto cose cattive… Devo… devo vivere per sempre con il senso di colpa. Devo soffrire. Il karma non lo permetterà, morirai. Tu. Il bambino. Ed io…"_

L'ho fatto ancora, le ho vomitato addosso le mie paure e adesso metterà ancora più distanza tra di noi. Mi ha chiuso la chiamata. Andrà a vivere in un altro continente.

Bussano alla porta. Insistentemente. Tsuyoshi avrà portato i rinforzi alla causa persa, e io manderò via tutti.

Quando apro, invece, lo stupore mi toglie il fiato. _È tornata_. Non è in aeroporto a fare i biglietti per l'Europa, è qui sulla soglia di casa _nostra_ che _mi sorride._ Mi viene incontro e piange. 

Potrebbe essere una visione, potrei essere sulla strada della pazzia, un'altra punizione divina. Ma la stringo anche io, sento il suo corpo contro il mio e non può essere immaginazione. Quella sensazione che mi mancava come l'aria stessa, non sto più annegando, sono riemerso e respiro, mi riempio i polmoni di ossigeno. 

Abbraccio quel corpo e per un attimo so che sto abbracciando anche questo bambino. Che mi sente, e sente le sensazioni di Sana, sente la sua disperazione per il mio rifiuto. E penso che, davvero, è già troppo tardi per tutto quanto. Che se anche riuscissi a superare questo momento e tutto dovesse miracolosamente andare bene, avrei già chiesto a mia moglie di uccidere questo bambino così tante volte da aver già creato un altro demone nella mia vita.

" _Non posso. Non riesco ad accettarla, scusa_ ". E l'ossigeno che avevo preso è servito solo ad allontanarla ancora. Si stacca da me in fretta, come se fossi una serpe velenosa, e corre a vomitare nel giardino. 

" _Vorrei che mi capissi, che mi stessi vicino. Questo bambino è nostro. Mio e tuo. Nato da noi. È una cosa bellissima e tu te la stai perdendo"._

Sana, che con le parole guarisce, mi supplica. 

Dovrebbe essere guarita lei oggi dalle ferite che a morsi le sto ripetutamente infliggendo, ma non ho antidoto al mio veleno. 

Va via di nuovo, con uno strano moto di orgoglio, promettendomi risate a crepapelle quando il bambino nascerà. 

Sono di nuovo solo, fermo sulla porta di casa, come prima di conoscerla, prima che arrivasse a salvarmi.


	3. Lost

Mi dicono tutti che sto sbagliando.  
Me lo dico anche da solo. Il me bambino avrebbe guardato male il me attuale, mi avrebbe dato una botta in testa, ed avrebbe aggiunto «Mi fai schifo».  
Non sono più quel bambino.  
La casa è buia e silenziosa senza la rumorosità di Sana. Sospiro, appoggiando il borsone di karate a terra, anche quella sera. Sana sarebbe corsa da me - se non si fosse addormentata sul divano - e mi avrebbe rivolto un grande sorriso, esclamando un bentornato. Mi avrebbe scoccato un bacio ed avremmo mangiato una cena d’asporto.  
Scuoto la testa.  
È inutile pensare a quello che è stato. Sana non c’è più, non ci sarà più. Mi si è chiuso lo stomaco. Mi siedo sul divano e le mie mani trovano la mia testa.  
In quello stesso istante il telefono si mette a suonare. È una musichetta stupida che non ho scelto io. L’ha fatto  _lei_ , personalizzando la suoneria.  _«Così saprai sempre e subito che sono io!»_  
Prendo lo smartphone tra le mani, apro What’s App. Non è un messaggio. Non mi chiede di cambiare idea, di scendere a patti con me stesso, non mi dice che sono stupido. È una foto. Una foto in bianco e nero. So bene cosa ritrae, lo vedo indistintamente.  
Il telefono suona ancora, mentre continuo a guardare quella foto, mentre osservo l’ecografia.  _È una femmina_ . Deglutisco.  
«Ciao, Akito. Oggi ho fatto la visita di controllo. Mi hanno detto che è una femmina! Anche se non si capisce molto io la trovo bellissima! Ho prenotato anche una morfologica, così potrò avere una sua foto più dettagliata».  
Il telefono suona ancora.  
«Pensavo volessi vederla. Be’, ciao!»  
Non mi chiede di andare con lei, di essere partecipe. Non mi chiede cosa ne pensi, o se ho cambiato idea. Mi lascia spazio. Anche se mi aggiorna, non chiede nulla in cambio.  
_Morirà_ . Getto il telefono sul divano senza risponderle e tuffo di nuovo la testa tra le mani. Chiudo gli occhi, cercando di scacciare immagini di morte.  _Moriranno tutte e due. Rimarrò solo_ .  
C’è una vocina nella mia testa che mi sta dicendo che è già successo. Sono già solo. Per mia scelta.  _Sarà più semplice, poi_ .  
Appoggio la schiena allo schienale, guardo il soffitto e cerco a tastoni il telefono.  
«Quando la hai? Vengo con te». Digito ed invio prima di cambiare idea.  
  
Tsuyoshi mi ha detto che noi stessi siamo artefici del nostro destino. Che me la sono chiamata. Io non la penso così. Non ho chiamato nulla. Non ho chiesto io che succedesse quello che invece è successo.  
Ha pianto Sana, quel giorno. Forse mi incolpa anche lei. La paura mi ha attanagliato sin da subito, e le ho detto quello che le ho detto. Ma alla prima visita l’ho comunque accompagnata. Me l’ha chiesto. Le ho detto di sì.  
Ed è stato allora che è divenuto tutto reale.  
_«Signora, lei lo sa che ha il collo dell’utero corto?»  
Sono raggelato. Sana, invece, ha inclinato la testa, dubbiosa.  
«Si vesta, poi ne parliamo».  
Mi guarda, Sana ed abbasso lo sguardo. Capisce che c’è qualcosa che non va. Velocemente si rimette gli slip e si siede davanti al dottore.  
«Che succede? Che significa? Il bambino sta bene?»  
Il dottore le sorride accondiscendente, cercando di metterla a proprio agio. Io rimango in silenzio, non ha senso parlare in questo momento.  
«Signora Hayama, dall’ecografia appena fatta si può notare che il suo collo dell’utero misura all’incirca due centimetri». Inizia a spiegare. Avevo studiato qualcosa all’università, ricordo che questa è una patologia, ma non riesco proprio a ricordare cosa comporti. «Significa che è corto e può portare dei rischi al feto».  
Sana sbianca in viso. Si porta una mano alla bocca e gli occhi le diventano più luminosi, segno che presto potrebbe scoppiare a piangere. Deglutisco. Lo sapevo. Era normale ci sarebbe stato qualcosa che non andasse.  
«E… Cioè? Che significa? Io non capisco. Non sono un dottore. Non capisco. Che vuol dire?» La voce è un po’ più stridula, l’ansia si impossa di lei. Le stringo automaticamente la mano. Mi guarda un attimo, respirando veloce e stringe la mia di rimando.  
«Ha più rischio di aborto spontaneo durante il primo e secondo trimestre, signora Hayama. E se non lo avrà, il rischio sarebbe quello di un parto prematuro». Fa una pausa. «Deve rimanere assolutamente a riposo. Quanto più possibile». Il dottore prende il suo blocco note. «Le prescrivo il progesterone, da prendere ogni sera. La gravità potrebbe aumentare il rischio di aborto, quindi già da ora dovrebbe stare il più possibile a letto. Le prescrivo anche questo farmaco tocolitico, per bloccare eventuali contrazioni uterine che potrebbero far danni».  
Sana annuisce, io allontano la mia mano dalla sua.  
Per un attimo l’ho pensato, però. Ho sperato che i farmaci non facessero effetto e abortisse spontaneamente, così Sana non avrebbe corso alcun pericolo durante il parto.  
Quando usciamo da lì non parliamo. Nemmeno lei, che di solito riempie i miei silenzi con le sue parole, emette un fiato. Penso quasi che incolpi la mia richiesta di abortire in ciò che le sta accadendo. Ma Sana non è così. La sua testa, adesso, è indirizzata soltanto a quel bambino che sta crescendo dentro di lei.  
«Sei ancora in tempo». Sussurro.  
«Cosa?»  
Deglutisco. Abbasso la testa. «Sei ancora in tempo per abortire, prima che...»  
«Non dire un’altra parola, Akito». La sua voce graffia le mie orecchie. Alzo il viso, e la guardo, e penso di non aver mai visto quello sguardo di rabbia misto ad odio nei suoi occhi._  
Ed in quel momento sono scappato. Non ho voluto più saperne davvero. Fino ad oggi. Sta ancora bene,  _la bambina_ , ed anche Sana. Ha preso una pausa dal lavoro e vive con la madre.  _È comunque meglio che stare a casa nostra tutto il giorno da sola_ .  
Mi sorride quando mi vede, la sua mano destra è sul ventre, come se dovesse sorreggerlo, e forse è proprio così.  
«Sono contenta che tu sia venuto! Pronto?»  
Non rispondo. No. Non sono pronto. Penso non lo sarò mai.  
Saluto con un mezzo inchino la madre di Sana che risponde seria, lei sicuramente ce l’ha con me. Lavoro, vado dai bambini, torno a casa, doccia, dormo, corro nelle notti in cui non riesco a dormire, e ricomincio da capo. Il tempo sembra non passare mai.  
Entriamo nello studio medico, ci fanno accomodare in sala d’attesa. Sana chiacchiera tranquilla con la madre che quel giorno ha lasciato Maro-chan a casa, ma la cui acconciatura è sempre eccentrica.  
Quando chiamano il mio nome ci alziamo tutti e tre. L’impulso di andare verso l’uscita è tanta, maledicendomi di averle detto che sarei venuto. Dannato Tsuyoshi che con le sue parole riesce a farmi sentire in colpa.  
La visita va bene, Sana dice che mi assomiglia, anche se ancora i contorni non è che siano poi così definiti. L’ho guardata anche io e mi sembra una semplice neonata ancora dentro il ventre della madre. Sta bene, sta crescendo - anche se lentamente - e il dottore ha rimarcato i rischi della patologia di Sana, ma l’ha anche tranquillizzata, dicendo che avrebbero tenuto tutto sotto controllo.  _Parole. Sono soltanto parole_ .  
Quando usciamo da lì, Sana mi stringe una mano. «Vieni a pranzo con noi?» Mi domanda, speranzosa.  
Mi divincolo dalla sua presa e la cingo in un abbraccio. Inalo l’odore di buono dei suoi capelli e decido di rimanere un po’ così.  _Rimarrei per sempre così_ . Dopo alcuni attimi, Sana ricambia il mio abbraccio. La sento singhiozzare, anche se so che cercava di trattenersi e mi stringe di più. Mi allontano un po’ per guardarla.  _È bellissima. È sempre bellissima_ . La bacio, anche se la madre è qui con noi. La bacio ancora una volta. Ed un’altra. Appoggio la mia fronte sulla sua quando mi ritengo soddisfatto, anche se subito dopo ritornerei sulle sue labbra.  
«Pensaci * ». Sussurro soltanto.  
Sana mi guarda con un cipiglio di dubbio, ma la consapevolezza le arriva poco dopo. Si scosta quasi fulminea da me, interrompendo qualsiasi contatto.  
«L’ho fatto, per un nanosecondo, la prima volta. Ci ho messo davvero un battito di ciglia a  _pensarci_ . Non ne ho proprio più bisogno perché la risposta è ovvia. E se tu non ci arrivi, non la capisci, non è un problema mio». I suoi occhi sono determinati. «Fammi un favore, però, Akito...» La sua voce si ammorbidisce. Adesso mi chiederà di tornare a starle vicino, di accettare tutto quanto e di sorreggerla come abbiamo sempre fatto.  _Ci siamo sempre stati uno per l’altra, da quando eravamo bambini_ . «… non dirmelo più. Non chiedermelo più. Non cambio idea. Non la cambierò mai, quindi basta. Fammi almeno questo favore, per favore».  
Ho pensato male. Non sente il bisogno di me. Non più. Si è arresa al fatto che io non potrò mai starle davvero vicino in questo periodo.  
Annuisco, mettendo le mani in tasca e lei mi regala un sorriso. Triste, quasi, ma pur sempre un sorriso.  _Il ragazzo egoista sono io_ . Le faccio pesare tutto, persino questa gravidanza, come se fosse una sua colpa eppure lei non mi incolpa di nulla, nemmeno del fatto di chiederle di uccidere  _nostra figlia_ .  
«Ci vediamo, Akito». La sento salutarmi, dopo averle girato le spalle per allontanarmi.  
Sospiro, senza risponderle, senza salutare Misako.  _Ci vediamo, Sana_ .  
  
* In Giappone è possibile abortire fino alla ventiquattresima settimana e Sana, quindi, ci rientra.


	4. Limbo

La mia camera è sempre uguale. Non è cambiata di una virgola. Anche il letto a baldacchino è rimasto lo stesso. È come tornare indietro nel tempo. Non ho più venticinque anni, ne ho undici, e mi ritrovo nella mia camera, e domani ho scuola e vedrò Akito, Tsuyoshi ed Aya.   
Deglutisco, sbattendo il cuscino con le mani. Questo letto, ora, mi riporta alla mente ricordi non propriamente felici. Non ero felice in quel periodo, non come lo sono ora, ed ero attanagliata dalla paura, dall’ansia, dall’abbandono. Adesso è diverso. Adesso non ho paura. Anche se le cose potrebbero sembrare le stesse, non mi sento abbandonata. Forse significa che sono maturata.   
Mi spoglio ed indosso il pigiama, salgo sul letto con le ginocchia e con calma mi sistemo sotto le coperte.   
Questo letto sarà il mio migliore amico per un po’ di tempo, ma non avrò flebo attaccate al braccio, questa volta. Non avrò i miei amici che mi vengono a trovare. Non ci sarà Akito che entrerà nella stanza, senza che io lo riconosca. Perdendo dei ricordi a me importanti.   
Ci saremo solo io e mamma, e forse Rei, senza il forse. Sicuramente mi verrà a trovare.   
_Non importa se lui non ci sarà_ . Mi accarezzo il ventre più volte, prima di prendere il libro dal comodino.  _Vero? Bastiamo io e te, no?!_   
Apro il libro. «C’era una volta, una bambina piccina picciò...» Lei è la mia bimba piccina picciò.   
_Prematura_ . Ho avuto paura quando il dottore mi ha detto quella parola, il pugno allo stomaco è arrivato nello stesso istante.  _«Deve stare assolutamente a riposo»._   
E quando l’ho ripetuto a mammina, lei lo ha preso alla lettera. Non posso alzarmi se non per andare al bagno, per cenare - quando lei mi dirà che è tutto pronto - o pranzare, e per altri motivi che lei, e solo lei, può decidere se siano importanti o meno.   
Lo so che non devo prendere le parole del dottore sotto gamba, lo so che se mi ha detto di stare in assoluto riposo significa che è una cosa importante. Ma…   
«Mi annoio, mamma». Mi sventolo con il ventaglio, e la mia espressione più triste si dipinge sul mio volto.   
«Leggi un libro, Sana».   
«Mi annoio lo stesso».   
La mamma si avvicina, mi accarezza una guancia prima di colpirmi con il piko: a tradimento mi tramortisce con il mio cavallo di battaglia. «Quanta cattiveria...» Piagnucolo, massaggiandomi la gota  _offesa_ .   
«Non fare la frignona! Non lo sei mai stata! Leggi, scrivi, guarda la tv. Ma non devi sottovalutare quello che hai. Niente danze, niente salti…» Alzo gli occhi al cielo, stufa.   
«Nemmeno una piccola, piccola danza della vittoria?»   
«Sana, non si gioca con la salute».   
Questo fa più male del piko. Mi tratta come se fossi una bambina, perché adesso è quello che sembro. Se devo diventare madre, devo poter essere coerente con le mie scelte. Annuisco. Non posso fare la ragazzina, quando quello che potrebbe stare peggio è mio figlio che porto in grembo. Lo devo fare per lui. Devo essere paziente per lui.   
Mi porto una mano al ventre, e chiudo gli occhi. «Ti proteggerò».   
  
_Riposo_ . Ripeto nella mia mente questa parola, la faccio mia, come se l’avessi creata io stessa.  _Riposo. Ho bisogno di riposo_ . Me lo devo ripetere più e più volte. Per quanto comprenda che sia necessario, che mammina abbia ragione, ci sono dei momenti che vorrei alzarmi ed andare via. Non sono mai stata una persona incline allo stare seduta tutto il giorno a leggere, fare la maglia, o qualsiasi altra cosa nella quale non serva movimento. Ed è dura, è difficilissimo per me, adesso.   
_Riposo_ . Inspiro ed espiro. Inspiro ed espiro.  _Concentrati, Sana_ .   
Apro un occhio, poi l’altro. Controllo l’ora sull’orologio da polso che indosso. Sono passati esattamente un minuto e tre secondi dall’ultima volta che ho controllato. Sospiro.   
Guardo ancora l’orologio ed il pensiero raggiunge  _lui_ . Mi ha lasciata da sola. Chiudo gli occhi.  _Gli farò vedere io… Riposo. Riposo._ «Gli farò vedere io a quello scemo chi aveva ragione. Riposo, altrimenti il bambino si fa male. Riposo. Accidenti a Hayama!» Alzo un pugno al cielo. «Sempre detto io che avrebbe portato solo guai! Riposo. Non ha portato guai. Assolutamente no, non è che ha portato guai. Il bambino non è un guaio. Lui è il guaio. Cioè… Quello che sta facendo. Il guaio è che mi manca ed è colpa sua. Colpa sua se mi manca perché… perché dovevamo farlo in due...» Non mi ero nemmeno accorta di parlare ad alta voce. Abbraccio le mie stesse ginocchia e continuo a piangere. Soltanto un po’.   
«Piango un pochino, così poi mi passa». E ripenso a mio marito, a quando, da bambino, mi aveva regalato il più bello dei sorrisi e la più bella espressione imbarazzata. Già allora mi piaceva tutto di lui. E già allora mi aveva promesso che ci sarebbe sempre stato. Che sarebbe stata la spalla su cui piangere. Ed è già la seconda volta, no, la terza, che piango. Piango senza avere la mia spalla. Quella che  _lui_ mi ha promesso.   
  
Sento bisbigliare fuori la porta di camera mia. Scendo dal letto, cauta, per paura che mia madre con il suo super udito mi possa sentire ed entrare in camera, legarmi al letto con le corde, e lasciarmi lì. Da sola. Forse con un computer sopra le gambe dicendo: «Magari puoi scrivere. Scrivi!» Rabbrividisco soltanto al pensiero, anche perché non avrei nulla da raccontare.   
Mi acquatto alla porta e cerco di ascoltare. Sono mammina e Rei, mi sembra di intuire.   
«Non può contin… così… deve avere un div...»   
«Mi… uno script, magari… leggere». Sento qualcos’altro che non capisco, e la gonna del kimono di mammina fruscia un istante, memore del fatto che devo tornare nel letto prima che entri e si accorga che mi sono alzata.   
Infatti, poco dopo, la mammina entra in camera, senza bussare, seguita da Rei. Spalanca la porta come fa spesso - se io fossi rimasta lì dietro forse sarei potuta morire - e si avvicina al letto.   
«Pensavo ti saresti alzata...» Dice, come se trovarmi nel letto fosse una sorpresa inattesa.   
Le sorrido. «Prendo alla lettera quanto detto dal dottore». Ancora sono nella fase dell’aborto spontaneo, se non sto attenta. Mi accarezzo il ventre, sapendo bene, comunque, che ho detto soltanto una mezza verità. Perché alzata, mi sono alzata.   
«Beh, ti lascio a Rei».   
Parliamo un attimo del più e del meno, poi mi porge uno script. Quello di cui parlava fuori con mamma, probabilmente.   
«E questo?» Domando, socchiudendo gli occhi, dubbiosa.   
«Il regista ti vorrebbe nella parte della protagonista. È una serie tv. Leggilo». Mi fa stringere i fogli tra le mani. Si è tolto gli occhiali da sole, me ne sono accorta solo ora.   
Sospiro. «Penso che mammina ti abbia aggiornato sulla situazione, vero?»   
«Sì, Sana. Mi ha detto che devi stare a riposo». Deglutisce, a disagio.   
Annuisco. «Come faccio a pensare a recitare, se devo stare a riposo?»   
Rei sorride, o almeno cerca di farlo, senza riuscirci del tutto. «Per questo non ti devi preoccupare. Non si gira prima del prossimo anno».   
Torturo le pagine del copione.  _Non si gira fino al prossimo anno…_ Deglutisco.  _Ho voglia di leggerlo_ .   
«Gli do un’occhiata e ti faccio sapere, ok?»   
«Certo! Salutami Akito». Si alza in piedi e fa per andarsene, si volta, ancora un volta, salutandomi di nuovo.   
«Ho deciso io di venire qui». Lo giustifico. Mi dà fastidio l’idea che Rei, o chiunque altro, possa pensare male di lui. «Preferisco stare qua, con mammina. Akito lavora, quindi...» Lascio in sospeso la frase, senza guardarlo negli occhi, osservando un punto indefinito dell’imbottita del letto.   
«In qualsiasi momento mi trovi al cellulare».   
Annuisco, salutandolo con la mano, e prendendo in mano, per bene, il copione.   
Lo divoro nelle ore successive. Lo leggo, e lo rileggo, come se fosse una droga. I miei pensieri, per Akito, per il bambino, per i miei problemi di salute, spariscono fintanto che ho sotto agli occhi quelle parole.   
La serie sembra essere promettente. Narrerà le gesta di una detective, ma a differenza del solito cliché della serie tv crime, qui c’è un tocco di soprannaturale.  _Una detective con poteri magici_ .   
Mi si illuminano gli occhi. Mi piace. Mi piace tanto. Voglio partecipare a questa serie tv.   
Porto la mano sul comodino, cercando a tentoni il telefono. Scrivo subito un messaggio a Rei. «Voglio farlo».   
Il mio manager mi rimanda emoji di felicità e di festa.   
«Cerca detective donna, giovani. Voglio documentarmi un po’... più avanti». Scrivo ancora, toccandomi la pancia. Lo so che adesso non posso muovermi, ma in futuro, tra qualche mese, penso che potrò camminare un pochino, no?! Non dovrò per forza stare qua per tutti i mesi della gravidanza, giusto?   
  
Nei giorni successivi passo il tempo a leggere romanzi gialli, chiedo a mammina se mi cerca delle informazioni, e passiamo così tanto tempo insieme. Non che prima non lo facessimo, ma la vedo, troppo preoccupata. Non è da lei. Non dovrebbe stare in pena per me, ma questa gravidanza è importante per lei quanto lo è per me. Penso sia come una sorta di rivincita. Lei non ha mai avuto la possibilità di portare in grembo la vita - anche se comunque ha avuto un figlia - ed il far star bene me ed il bambino che cresce in me, è una sfida alla quale non può rinunciare. Se dovesse succedere qualcosa a noi due, lei non se lo perdonerebbe mai.   
«I gialli non mi piacciono tantissimo come romanzi, li trovo… noiosi. Muore qualcuno, cerchiamo gli indizi, prendiamo il colpevole. Ah, no! Aspetta, non è lui, è quell’altro! Arrestiamo il colpevole. Fine». Fa una pausa. «Anche se il cammino tra la morte e l’arrivo al colpevole può essere appassionante, è sempre tutto scontato».   
Sana sorride. «Ma quella che devo fare io è una serie».   
Misako si sistema l’acconciatura, prendendo poi Maro-chan sulla mano. «Il concetto è il medesimo. I crime sono sempre crime. Non cambiano. Morte, indizi, arresto». Accarezza Maro-chan, e chiude gli occhi. «E tu… tu invece?»   
Sposto la testa di lato. «Io cosa?»   
«Hai qualche colpo di scena, oppure è ancora tutto fermo?»   
«Tutto fermo. Non l’ho sentito più».   
«Capisco». Riporta Maro-chan sulla testa, nella sua tana. «Be’, magari non ti scrive, però non riesce a starti lontano».   
Il cuore perde un battito, o forse più di uno. O magari non batte più e sono morta, e non me ne sono ancora accorta. Mi porteranno in ospedale e mi faranno l’autopsia?   
Soltanto parlare così, per via ipotetica di Akito mi destabilizza. Non riesco a controllarmi. Non ci sono mai riuscita, quando c’era di mezzo  _lui_ .   
«Che… che vuoi dire?» Deglutisco, in attesa.   
«Forse dormivi. Non te ne sei accorta. Sono tre notti consecutive che passa qui davanti. Si ferma. Guarda verso la tua finestra, aspetta un po’ e riparte. Di corsa». * Risponde, stringendosi nel kimono.   
Mi ritornano alla mente altri momenti, altre vite. Altri rapporti. Non stavamo insieme, ancora. O almeno. Lui a parole stava insieme a Fuka, io ero single. Vagava per la città di Tokyo. Era stato sospeso da scuola. Correva tutte le notti per allontanare il malessere. Il dolore. La rabbia. Il senso di colpa.   
Si sta ripetendo tutto quanto. Sta correndo per cancellare ogni cosa.  _Sta correndo per cancellare me_ . Scuoto la testa. Non è possibile. Non può cancellarmi. «Non può cancellarmi, vero?» Domando, con il cuore in gola, e so che mammina forse non mi capirà, ma so che cercherà di dare una risposta alla mia richiesta.   
«Al contrario, Sana. Lui corre per ricordarti. Per esserti vicino, senza esserci davvero. Per stare con te, senza stare davvero con te. Corre, e viene qui, perché non può fare altrimenti. Perché non riesce a fare nient’altro, al momento». Mi accarezza i capelli, mammina, ed io mi rilasso un po’. Soltanto un pochino. Perché se è come dice lei, allora quello che fa è una cosa estremamente carina.   
«Dormi qui con me, mammina, stanotte?» Chiedo, cercando di trattenere le lacrime che vorrebbero scorrere lungo le mie guance, appoggiandone una sul palmo della mano di mamma.  _Lei rimane sempre con me. Tu, Akito, corri per stare con me? Sì. Sarà sicuramente di sì_ .


	5. Demons

Akito correva.   
Quasi tutte le notti, ormai. Macinava chilometri sotto le sue scarpe.   
Non importava che ci fosse pioggia o troppo vento, andava benissimo anche così, era come una sorta di punizione che si autoinfliggeva per quel suo comportamento da idiota. Solo uno stupido avrebbe chiesto a sua moglie di abortire senza un valido motivo. Il suo non era un valido motivo.  _Sei un demonio._   
Lui sapeva che quella sua paura era irrazionale. Eppure si sentiva schiacciato, soffocato dal panico al solo pensiero di quanto tutto avrebbe potuto andare male in quella circostanza.   
_Egoista._   
Correva per provare a calmare i pensieri, per mettere un po' di distanza da quell'inquietudine che gli attanagliava il petto durante  _tutto_ il giorno, tanto da non riuscire a pensare lucidamente. Senza riuscirci.   
Magari sarebbe andato tutto bene… o forse no, perché lui era ancora una persona malvagia e lei  _sicuramente_ sarebbe morta.   
_Allora dovresti starle vicino adesso._   
La voce della sua coscienza, qualora ne avesse una e non fosse solo il delirio di un povero pazzo, aveva il tono di Tsuyoshi.   
Sferrò un paio di colpi nell'aria davanti a sé, immaginando di colpirlo, e riprese a correre.   
_Sei pessimo._   
Sana sarebbe morta, e sarebbe stata colpa sua. Quel desiderio irrefrenabile del suo corpo, dei suoi baci, quella smania di averla in ogni modo possibile e compiacersene, lo aveva portato a questo.   
Un bambino, un rischio di parto prematuro, sarebbe morta.   
_Sei perverso._   
  
Quella notte era successo ancora. Nemmeno si accorgeva di fermarsi sempre più spesso davanti a casa Kurata.   
Avrebbe davvero, davvero, voluto suonare e portarla con sé. Avrebbe voluto essere ancora quel ragazzino che passava con la sua bicicletta in mezzo a un mare di giornalisti per prenderla e portarsela via.   
Non c'erano giornalisti adesso e loro erano adulti.   
_Da bambini è tutto più facile._   
«Ma che ci fai qui?»   
Non si era accorto della porta di casa Kurata che si apriva, né aveva sentito il rumore del cancello. La voce di Sana, però, era arrivata al suo orecchio chiara. Quando si era ridestato da quel ricordo, si era trovato quegli occhi color cioccolato nei suoi.   
_Mi manchi._   
«Mammina ti ha visto immobile fuori al cancello e stavolta mi ha svegliata. Mi ha detto che non è la prima volta…»   
_Accidenti a te, Misako._   
Sana era uscita di casa, in piena notte, in pigiama e senza una giacca. Dannata Sana, stava gelando. Si stringeva le mani al petto per tenersi caldo.   
_Per tenerla al caldo._   
Gli era venuto naturale prenderla fra le sue braccia e stringerla e aveva sentito il suo corpo esile contratto dal freddo rilassarsi sotto la sua stretta. Si era abbassato nell'incavo del suo collo per annusare quell'odore così confortante, quel vizio che aveva smesso da un giorno all'altro.   
«Che ci fai qui?»   
«Ti abbraccio. Era tardi per suonare.»   
_Ti riporto a casa._   
Avrebbe dovuto,  _voluto_ , dirlo.   
Che i suoi piedi lo portavano lì perché era attratto come una calamita dal magnete Sana. Che il suo mondo non era più un mondo accettabile se lei non era a casa quando lui tornava dal lavoro. Che quella metà di letto vuoto doveva rimanere tale solo se lei era addosso a lui. Che tutto quel silenzio nella sua testa non riusciva proprio a sopportarlo e preferiva uscire e correre.   
Che avrebbe voluto litigare mille volte al giorno con lei come sempre e poi fare pace ogni volta. Che non riusciva più a vivere senza il caos che lei si portava dietro.   
Che la amava, e doveva vivere o sarebbe morto anche lui.   
Nulla, non disse niente.   
_Egoista._   
«Vai a casa, stiamo bene. Sei sudato e prenderai freddo.» lei, la donna in pigiama e senza giacca, sapeva già tutto. Sana lo leggeva. «E puzzi.»   
La amava. Era già a casa.   
_Sono a casa dove ci sei tu._   
«Hai un rivolo di saliva proprio qui.» aveva indicato un punto sulla guancia di lei e aveva spinto la sua testa di lato, prima di baciarla delicatamente.   
Mentre Sana rientrava, il gesto minaccioso di Misako dalla finestra non aveva tardato ad arrivare. Akito aveva abbassato la testa e ripreso a correre verso casa.   
_Aveva ragione, avevano tutti ragione._   
_Demonio._


	6. Waiting for

Ho le braccia incrociate alla finestra, la testa appoggiata sui bicipiti, respiro l’aria frizzante della notte. È tardi, dovrei essere nel letto, ma lo stiamo attendendo.  _Vero, baby? Aspettiamo papà._ Sorrido. Lo faccio spesso, quando parlo con lui, anche se non credo proprio possa vedere le mie espressione facciali. È più forte di me, però. Sorrido, e mi accarezzo la pancia. Mi sembra quasi di dirgli: «Eccomi, ci sono. Sono qui. Tu mi vedi?» Ed io spero con tutte le mie forze che mi percepisca. Così, da stasera, e forse solo per stasera visto che mi si stanno chiudendo gli occhi, aspettiamo papà.   
Perché lui corre.   
_Corre da te_ . Accarezzo di nuovo il ventre.  _Corre da te perché non ne può fare a meno, anche se non vuole ammetterlo. E corre anche da me, perché non riesce a starci vicino come vorrebbe, ma vuole starci vicino, quindi lo aspettiamo, ok? Così capisce che anche noi vorremmo stargli vicino_ . Ripercorro le parole dette dalla mia mammina i giorni precedenti. Ritorno con la mente alla notte scorsa, quando mamma mi ha svegliato, vedendo Akito fuori casa.   
Sono andata da lui, senza premurarmi di mettermi addosso alcuna giacca. Non avevo pensato a quanto freddo potesse fare, fuori. E lui mi ha abbracciato. Si è stretto a me e mi sono sentita il suo scoglio, l’arpiglio che lo teneva a galla.  _Tu sei il mio_ . Gli volevo dire. Gli volevo dire tante cose:  _Torna, resta, fammi tornare. Non avere paura, io non ce l’ho_ . Invece sono rimasta in silenzio perché sapevo che non sarebbe servito a nulla. Conosco bene le sue corse, servono per esorcizzare la paura.   
«Vai a casa, stiamo bene. Sei sudato e prenderai freddo». Mi scosto da lui, lo allontano con le braccia per guardarlo dritto in viso. Ha uno sguardo cupo, uno sguardo che non vedevo da tanto. Gli accarezzo una guancia ed i suoi occhi mi trovano. «E puzzi!» Esclamo, annusando l’aria.   
E mi ha pure baciato. Ha detto qualcosa, che adesso non ricordo, e mi ha baciato. Mi ha sfiorato, ha spostato la testa. E mi ha baciato. Mi sono sentita come la tredicenne che ero, alla vigilia di Natale, quando ha chiuso la porta di camera sua e mi ha baciato prima la fronte, poi le labbra. In quel momento, avevo la testa completamente sgombra. C’eravamo soltanto io e lui. Non esisteva nessun altro. A parte il bambino che stringevo sempre, senza lasciarlo mai, con la mano.   
Così, questa sera ho deciso che l’avremmo aspettato. Non interferirò con la sua corsa, non uscirò, questa sera. Lo guarderò dalla finestra, con le luci spente. Osserverò i suoi movimenti, il fiato bianco che crea quando respira, fermandosi per riprendere fiato.   
Ed eccolo lì, di corsa. Ha una tuta diversa da quella di ieri sera. Si ferma, appoggia le mani sulle ginocchia, respira a pieni polmoni ricercando l’aria che gli manca. Le nuvolette di fumo bianco lo circondano. Già vorrei venire meno alla mia promessa. Vorrei correre da lui ed abbracciarlo, baciarlo, farlo entrare e fare l’amore con lui.   
Akito si volta, guarda verso la mia casa. Non so cosa stia pensando, ma sgrana gli occhi quando ferma lo sguardo alla mia finestra, vedendo la mia sagoma. Alzo un braccio e lo muovo al vento.  _Ciao, Akito! Anche io ti aspetto. Anche io ci sono. Anche io ti cerco_ .   
Alza un braccio, lui, lentamente, come se non fosse sicuro di quello che vede. Poi lo riabbassa, veloce. Rimane un attimo così, ci osserviamo a vicenda, senza muoverci. Poi, nello stesso modo nel quale è venuto, sparisce dietro la mura, correndo via. Lontano da me. Ma lo aspetteremo. Sempre.


	7. Possibility

«SANA! APRI!»   
Se Misako non avesse schiuso la porta in quel momento, Akito l'avrebbe probabilmente buttata giù nel giro di poco tempo ancora.   
Se lo ritrovò davanti sudato, in spalla il borsone del lavoro, aveva chiaramente corso fin lì dalla clinica. I capelli, ora troppo lunghi, completamente bagnati.   
«È a letto a riposo Hayama. Non può precipitarsi ad aprire una porta con la velocità che tu pretendi».   
«Devo vederla».   
«Salve anche a te, è tanto che non ci si vede. Cosa mi racconti? Hai deciso di non utilizzare più l'auto? Le producono elettriche ora, il tuo lato ecologista ne è al corrente?»   
«Devo vederla».   
Akito vide il lampo passare negli occhi di Misako, la battaglia interiore che si combatteva dentro di lei e la tentazione di lasciarlo chiuso fuori. Se lo sarebbe meritato, lo sapeva anche lui che non aveva nessun diritto di presentarsi davanti a quella porta se non fosse stato per riprenderla e portarla a casa. E Misako aveva già capito, dall'aria trafelata e sconvolta di Akito, che il motivo di quella visita non era quello, non ci sarebbe stato un ricongiungimento familiare per il momento. Sospirò.   
«Per favore». Aggiunse.   
Non la vedeva da qualche tempo e gli sembrava di trovarsi di fronte a lei per la prima volta, il ventaglio aperto davanti al viso, gli occhi che misuravano i suoi. Quando si erano incontrati - quando lo aveva fatto prelevare con la forza - si era fidata di lui ancora prima di sua figlia. Akito sapeva che in quel momento stava prendendo la stessa decisione.   
«Ah, ci siamo almeno ricordati dell'educazione. Questo fa la differenza, ovviamente».   
Lei aprì la porta, e lui poté vedere la piccola lavatrice sulla sua testa, dentro la quale il suo fedele scoiattolo girava senza sosta.   
Akito non attese ulteriori convenevoli e la superò in direzione della camera di Sana, sentendo addosso il suo sguardo.   
Trovò Sana stesa a letto con un libro fra le mani e si fermò sulla soglia a fissarla.   
_La mia Sana._   
«Ciao».   
«Ciao» sul suo viso si era aperto un sorriso che arrivava agli occhi. Akito lo conosceva bene, era la stessa espressione che aveva quando lui rincasava la sera.   
Possibile che lo stesse guardando come se fosse tornato a casa dopo una normale giornata di lavoro? Possibile che non lo odiasse anche lei, come tutti, con tutto quello che le stava facendo passare?   
«Mamma mi ha intimato di non alzarmi dal letto, ha detto che ti avrebbe accolto lei… Sai a volte mi fa paura...»   
Akito si ritrovò a pensare che la gravidanza l'avesse resa ancora più bella. E lui era un mostro, ovvio, perchè aveva messo a rischio la vita di sua moglie e ora non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non a quanto fosse desiderabile. Aveva la bocca più morbida e le curve più dolci.   
Anche suo padre aveva detto addio a sua moglie proprio quando era più bella che mai?   
Si avvicinò al letto di Sana, scostò le lenzuola e si sistemò accanto a lei abbracciandola.   
«Che cosa stai facendo?»   
«Smettila di chiedermi che cosa faccio».   
«Stai inzuppando il mio cuscino, nel caso non te ne fossi accorto».   
Aveva un tono confuso, ma Akito sentì le sue piccole dita farsi largo fra i suoi capelli bagnati. Partiva dalla fronte e li accarezzava tirandoli indietro. Un gesto che lui faceva spesso quando qualcosa lo faceva esasperare ma se fatto da lei, invece, riusciva a placare la rabbia.   
«I tuoi capelli stanno crescendo troppo».   
_Che cosa stiamo facendo, Sana?_   
Per un po’, con la faccia schiacciata sul suo fianco e immerso nel suo profumo, pensò che quel tacito accordo che avevano di vivere lontani quella gravidanza, fosse tutto un errore, qualcosa da mandare all’aria subito. Si sarebbe alzato da quel letto e avrebbe messo nel suo stesso borsone le cose di Sana, se la sarebbe caricata in spalla e portata a casa.   
Prese davvero in considerazione l’idea, ma di fatto non riuscì a metterla in atto. Era arrivato esattamente nel posto che cercava e nessuno dei suoi muscoli, dopo quella corsa, rispondeva ai suoi comandi. Solo la bocca si era mossa da sola, le parole attutite dalla vicinanza del corpo di Sana. «Una paziente ci ha provato con me, oggi.»   
Sentì la mano di Sana fermarsi un attimo e poi riprendere con un ritmo più sostenuto.   
«Come è successo?»   
«Un massaggio con torsione e me la sono ritrovata addosso. Sembrava avesse delle ventose al posto delle dita, era una piovra gigante».   
Sorriso, carezza lenta.   
Non era la prima volta che succedeva qualcosa del genere. Entrambi erano soliti raccontarsi gli episodi più strani. Una volta la stessa Sana aveva ricevuto un bacio in diretta da un tipo che si era infiltrato in tv superando i controlli della sicurezza. Quando succedeva, si raccontavano l'accaduto, a volte litigavano, più spesso ne ridevano insieme.   
Ma quel giorno Akito si era reso conto che a casa non avrebbe trovato Sana ad aspettarlo. Si era sentito maledettamente sporco, infangato da un gesto che aveva rifiutato, disonesto nei suoi confronti, qualora non gliene avesse parlato come facevano sempre.   
«Mi ha riempito di olio, ho dovuto fare una doccia velocemente in clinica».  _E sono venuto qui perché non riuscivo a sopportare che le ultime mani a toccarmi fossero di una sconosciuta._   
«Avrei voluto esserci, almeno per capire quanto sushi potevamo preparare con questa piovra».   
_Gelosia._ Akito sollevò la testa per riuscire a guardarla.   
Dopo le sue colpe, la vita di lei a rischio, la sua codardia, il suo abbandono?   
Akito sostenne lo sguardo di Sana. Lei lo stava guardando con la stessa compassione che aveva anche quando erano bambini. Quando lui non voleva essere avvicinato da nessuno ma quella bambina testarda era intenzionata a capirlo e aggiustarlo a tutti i costi.   
«Sai…» aveva tutta l'aria di essersi trattenuta fino a quel momento ma non era da lei riuscire a resistere troppo senza dirgli quello che aveva per la testa «Credo di aver sentito qualcosa stamattina…»   
Cambio di direzione. Sana appoggiò sul comodino il libro che aveva tenuto in mano per tutto il tempo e poi portò la mano sulla sua pancia, vicino a lui.   
«È stato come un solletico, come… come il guizzo di un pesciolino nella pancia… ed è strano! Davvero strano… perché non avevo mai avuto un pesciolino nella pancia e non avevo idea di come potesse essere! Ma non mi viene null'altro in mente per farti capire... »   
Akito si tirò sul fianco, appoggiandosi al braccio. Notò, guardando Sana, un'espressione che non riconobbe subito, nuova. Se fosse stato più attento sicuramente l'avrebbe notata durante la visita alla quale l'aveva accompagnata anche lui, e invece aveva chiuso gli occhi mentre il suono di quel nuovo cuore riempiva la stanza. Era stato facile guardare la bambina nel monitor, ma quando il medico aveva attivato l'audio, quel battito così forte gli aveva riempito la testa di nuove paure, rendendo tutto ancora dannatamente reale.   
E lo aveva fatto di nuovo, le aveva di nuovo chiesto di abortire perché quel battito così forte avrebbe fermato il suo.   
_"Non chiedermelo più. Non cambio idea. Non la cambierò mai, quindi basta. Fammi almeno questo favore, per favore."_   
Akito appoggiò con cautela la testa sulla pancia di Sana e sentì lei immobilizzarsi per lo stupore.   
_Ti sto facendo il favore, Sana. Te lo devo._   
Rimase così per un po', finché nella sua mente cominciarono a crearsi un po' di scenari felici e fu colto dalla paura di scoprirli e poi doverci rinunciare. Allora si mise a sedere, deciso a tornare a casa.   
«Il tuo stomaco dice che hai fame, è quasi ora di cena» disse, prima di darle un bacio.   
Si avviò alla porta e mentre era già con un piede nel corridoio sentì Sana fargli una domanda.   
«Come immagini i suoi capelli? Bionda o rossa? »   
Andò a cercare uno degli scenari felici di poco prima. Una piccola Sana sulle sue spalle, aggrappata ai capelli del suo papà.   
«Non mi dispiace un'altra rossa».   
_Se solo avesse potuto meritarlo._   
Nel corridoio, fece un cenno di saluto a Misako che parlava con Rei, e andò via.


	8. Alone

Ho litigato con mammina. Voglio prepararmi per bene al nuovo progetto sulla detective, quindi voglio conoscere una vera detective. Rei ne ha trovata una che sembra fare al caso nostro. Ci basterebbe chiamare, e sentire se ci ricevono. Devo soltanto fare qualche domanda.   
Mamma mi ha detto categoricamente “NO!”.   
Alla fine ho vinto io, però. Vado spessissimo alle visite, quindi mi alzo, fare un piccolo viaggio in auto e sedermi in uno studio non è poi così pericoloso. Sembra che l’abbia convinta.   
È così che ho conosciuto Tama. È carinissima, forse un po’ schiva, ma credo faccia parte del suo lavoro. Non potrà sicuramente aprirsi più di tanto. C’è anche il  _ragazzo part-time_ : Yota. Guarda Tama con gli occhi a cuoricino, nemmeno Akito mi ha guardato mai così. Anche se lui è sempre stato bravissimo a nascondere i suoi sentimenti.   
Un po’ me lo ricorda. Di certo non per tutte le espressioni facciali che ha, Yota balla pure, con me. Con Akito me lo sogno. Probabilmente sarà per via del colore dei capelli.   
Mi mancava stare in mezzo a persone che non siano Rei o mammina. Ne sentivo il bisogno da un po’, ormai.   
Il colloquio non è durato tanto, ma spero che la titolare mi dia il permesso di trascorrere il tempo con Tamako.   
Quando arrivo a casa, saluto mammina e torno nella mia stanza. Guardo fuori dalla finestra.  _Sono Rapunzel_ . Chiusa nella torre, non posso vedere il mondo esterno.  _Ti chiamerò Rapunzel?_ Sorrido, prima di accorgermi delle lacrime. Non mi sono resa conto di piangere.  _Gli ormoni…_ Mi dico. Ma non so se sia davvero così. Sono  _sola_ . Mi sento sola, senza nessuno, senza Akito. Ce la farò a fare tutto senza Akito? Nessuno conosce la verità tranne lui e mammina. E forse Tsuyoshi - anche se non mi ha chiamato mai, quindi forse non sa nulla - e mi sento terribilmente sola.   
Mammina mi aiuta ed è sempre con me, ma non è la stessa cosa. Non è come avere mio marito vicino. Sono certa delle mie scelte, ma anche se sorrido, a volte, dentro di me, c’è una voragine che mi divora.   
Cerco la spazzola e comincio a pettinarmi i capelli intonando la canzoncina del film Rapunzel. Cerco di scacciare tutto ciò che c’è nella mia mente, i pensieri felici, quelli tristi, quelli ansiosi. Tutto. Cerco di svuotarmi, in qualche modo.   
_Essere una bambola non è poi così male_ . Il pensiero mi arriva improvviso.  _Non posso. Non posso farle questo_ .   
E poi i sentimenti li avevo, fin troppi. Mi porto una mano al petto, vergognandomi dei miei pensieri. Non posso cadere così in basso, non posso diventare così meschina.   
_«La risposta è facile, sai? Siamo qui per vivere»_ . Pensavo ad Akito quando ho detto quelle parole. Molte cose che ho detto in tv le ho dette pensando a lui.  _Non c’è più_ . Il singhiozzo mi esce dalla gola.   
Nascondo la faccia tra le ginocchia, cercando di silenziare il pianto che non riesco a frenare.   
_Sono completamente da sola, Rapunzel. Ce la faremo? Mi manca tanto il tuo papà. Mi manca terribilmente! Se fossimo bambini correrei da lui, troverei il modo. Ma… ma adesso è impossibile. Ci ha provato la mamma. Ci ha già provato_ . Singhiozzo ancora.  _Mi dispiace, Rapunzel_ . Mi accarezzo la pancia, asciugando le lacrime con l’altra mano.  _Non voglio farla star male già da dentro di me_ .   
«Nascerai sentendo ridere, amore mio. Nascerai sentendo la mia risata. Perché ridere è bellissimo, piccolina. Ridere è il motore del mondo». Cerco di sorridere, senza riuscirci davvero. Vorrei averlo qui, vorrei poter appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla e piangere.  _Passerà_ . Cerco di autoconvincermi.  _E se decidesse di non tornare mai più con me?_ Una paura diversa, ora, si impossessa del mio corpo. Se anche andasse tutto bene, non è detto che Akito voglia tornare con me. Mi manderà le carte del divorzio?   
Prendo il cellulare e, come se fossi ubriaca, gli scrivo su What’s app «Non te lo concedo il divorzio!» Invio.   
Ansimo, come se avessi corso la  _maratona dell’area metropolitana di Tokyo_ e mi maledico per il messaggio appena inviato.  _Sono una sciocca_ . Rientro sull’applicazione. La spunta è ancora grigia. Seleziono il messaggio.  _Elimina per tutti_ .   
Sola.   
_Mi pensi, almeno un po’?_ Prendo il libretto della mamma e del bambino tra le mani. Lo sfoglio.   
No.   
Non è vero.   
Ho sbagliato tutto.   
Io non sono sola. Non lo sono mai stata.   
Io ho lei.   
Lei è con me adesso, lo sarà quando nasce, e per tantissimi anni a venire. Non sono e non sarò mai sola.


	9. Sadness

Andare in palestra non mi aiuta più molto.   
Al termine delle lezioni sentivo il vociare dei bambini, rispondevo ai saluti cordiali dei loro genitori. Adesso, mentre raccolgo le mie cose, è come se guardassi il mondo con un filtro nuovo, una lente in prova che graffia un po' ma mi fa vedere tutto quello che prima non vedevo.   
Goro ha sette anni, è sempre spettinato. Gli ho detto che darà l'esame per la nuova cintura il mese prossimo, corre da suo padre, salta sul posto mentre glielo dice, si danno il cinque.   
Ichiro ha otto anni, quasi nove mi ha detto oggi. Mentre sua madre gli chiude la giacca con cura, lui non smette di parlarle. Su quella parlantina ci stiamo lavorando. È riuscito ad imparare una nuova mossa che proprio non riusciva a fare, lo spiega a sua madre che una volta chiuso l'ultimo bottone batte le mani per lui. Mi indica, gli strizzo un occhio, mentre anche io chiudo la cerniera della felpa.   
Rumiko è l'ultima arrivata, ha sei anni, si guarda ancora intorno chiedendo con gli occhi approvazione da tutti. Non ha avuto esitazioni solo nel momento in cui è tornata sua madre e allora si è messa a correre.   
_Piccoli scenari felici._   
Guardo l'ora sul telefono, prima di riporlo nel borsone. Ho finito in tempo per correre un po' anche stasera.   
Una notifica arriva mentre ce l'ho ancora in mano, un messaggio da Sana.   
_"Non te lo concedo il divorzio!"_   
Apro What's App.   
_"messaggio eliminato dal mittente"_   
Ripongo il telefono nel borsone e chiudo. Mi lego i capelli e me lo metto in spalla, prima di uscire dalla palestra. Goro mi supera correndo e mi saluta, suo padre mi fa un cenno che ricambio.   
Stasera mi sento meglio, solo un po’.   
_Piccoli scenari felici._


	10. Comet

_Dovrebbe stare con me._   
Con me, che non so più quale sia la mia colpa più grande. Averle chiesto di abortire? Averla lasciata sola? Probabilmente averle dato speranza, e poi avergliela strappata via.   
_Devi fare una classifica Akito._ E rimediare.   
E dovrebbe stare con me, per rimediare.   
È per questo che mi sono presentato ancora a casa di sua madre.   
C'era quella flebile luce di speranza accesa nei suoi occhi, e nei miei, mentre tornavamo a casa nostra insieme. C'era la mano di Sana sulla mia, in macchina, fino in casa. La nostra cena d'asporto. Le sue risate quando in casa non ha trovato più gli orologi a lancette.   
Quell'illusione di normalità ha attraversato la giornata illuminandola, oggi, come una cometa che se ne frega di quello che incontra sulla sua strada. Corre, brucia. I miei errori, il mio egoismo, la vigliaccheria.   
Finché non si consuma.   
_La speranza si è consumata._   
Ogni volta che non ho saputo accarezzarla come avrei dovuto, ogni volta che non sono riuscito a guardarla, che non ho saputo cosa dire.   
_Non so rimediare,_ penso, mentre ancora una volta Sana si chiude la porta di casa alle spalle, e io non la fermo.   
_Di nuovo colpa mia._


	11. Lose Myself

Chiudo la chiamata. Ho dovuto premere più volte il tasto rosso perché le mie mani - da massaggiatore - non collaboravano. Non riescono a rimanere ferme.   
«Devo...» Sussurro.   
«Dottor Hayama?» Un’infermiera mi appoggia una mano sulla spalla, la scosto in malo modo. Nessuna mi deve toccare. Solo lei.   
_«Credo sia giusto avvertirti, Hayama. Sana è alla clinica Aoyagi. Ha avuto delle contrazioni e ho deciso di portarla qui». La sua voce è calma, come di consueto, ma c’è una nota strana, un piccolo - minuscolo - tremore._   
_Sta per morire. Sana sta morire_ . Mi porto una mano alla bocca, come se così facendo potessi bloccare la bile che mi sale in gola.  _Lo sapevo… è colpa mia._   
Suona di nuovo il telefono, il numero è sempre lo stesso.  _Mi sta chiamando per dirmi che è morta_ .   
Schiaccio il tasto verde. «La clinica Aoyagi è vicina alla tua clinica. Pensi di venire o lascerai davvero Sana da sola?»   
Rimango in silenzio per qualche momento. Deglutisco ed il sospiro successivo arriva forte e chiaro nell’orecchio di mia suocera. Non saluto nemmeno e chiudo di nuovo la chiamata.   
Spiego la situazione - più o meno - e mi dirigo verso la clinica. Fuori la struttura c’è un muretto. Mi siedo lì, prendendomi la testa tra le mani. «Muore». Sussurro ad alta voce.  _La perdo, la perdo, la perdo, la perdo_ .   
«Si può sapere perché devi essere così negativo, Akito!» Il piko mi colpisce sulla testa, facendomi quasi male. «No, che non mi perdi! Non accadrà mai! Non ti lascio! Dovrai sopportarmi per tutta la tua lunga, lunghissima vita!» La vedo sorridermi, con le mani sui fianchi. La pancia ancora si vede pochissimo. Però magari il  _pesciolino_ si sta muovendo, adesso, dentro di lei.   
Mi do dello stupido da solo, portando due dita sopra gli occhi.  _Adesso me la sogno anche ad occhi aperti_ . Sospiro.  _Però è probabile che mi direbbe proprio così_ .   
Non mi muovo da lì ed alla fine è Misako a trovarmi. «Oh, allora sei venuto».   
Annuisco, senza guardarla negli occhi.   
Si siede vicino a me. «Ha avuto delle contrazioni, l’hanno monitorata, per un momento ha avuto il rischio di aborto, ma ora lei ed il bambino stanno bene. Le hanno aumentato la dose di progesterone».   
Butto fuori il fiato che, fino a quel momento, avevo trattenuto senza accorgermene.   
«Ok».   
«Vieni a salutarla».   
«No. Va bene così». Mi alzo in piedi, e le volto le spalle. «Non merito di vederla, ora». Dico a bassa voce, più a me stesso che a lei.  _Sta bene. L’importante è che stia bene. Posso andare, ora_ . *   
  
* E’ un parallelismo a quando Akito si è fatto male e Sana va via sapendo solo che era fuori pericolo. Sta facendo lo stesso qua Akito, anche se per un motivo diverso (paura).


	12. Enough for me

Tu-tum tu-tum tu-tum.   
_Il suono del tuo cuore riempie la stanza Rapunzel._   
Regolare e tranquillo, adesso.   
_Ci siamo spaventate un bel po' vero?_   
I dottori hanno detto che avrebbe potuto finire male stavolta, avrei potuto perdere la bambina, ma è andato tutto bene. E allora non ci voglio più pensare, cercherò di rilassarmi anche io adesso, ascoltandola che mi respira dentro.   
Tu-tum tu-tum tu-tum.   
Chiudo gli occhi e incrocio le braccia sulla faccia. Devo stare attenta, a volte mi sembra di disturbarla, ad ogni movimento che faccio l'apparecchio a cui mi hanno legato stride e interrompe questo suono bellissimo.   
Tu-tum tu-tum tu-tum.   
_Magari non lo diciamo a papà._   
Non gli parlerò del terrore che in bagno mi ha fatto tremare e cadere sulle ginocchia, della paura che ha chiuso lo stomaco anche a me, dell'ansia di non riuscire ad arrivare in ospedale per tempo. Devo essere forte per tutti e tre noi, devo resistere ancora un po'.   
Tu-tum tu-tum tu-tum.   
Un colpo di ventaglio mi colpisce dritto in testa.   
«Ahia!»   
«Questo era per l'urlo che hai lanciato stamattina e mi ha fatto perdere dieci meravigliosi anni di vita.»   
Guardo mia madre. Anche lei è forte per me, ha mantenuto la calma. Ha avuto il sangue freddo che a me è mancato quando mi ha infilato in macchina e mi ha affidato ai medici.   
_Devo ancora imparare tanto da lei,_ lo penso mentre mi scosta le mani dagli occhi e mi accarezza la testa. So perché lo fa. Vuole guardarmi bene, assicurarsi che io sia in grado di piangere, arrabbiarmi, sorridere ancora. Scacciare il fantasma di quella malattia che mi aveva strappato la vita dagli occhi.   
Sospira. Con i suoi sospiri mi sopporta, mia mamma.   
«Sana, l'ho chiamato.»   
So a chi si riferisce.   
Tu-tum tu-tum tu-tum tu-tum.   
_È il mio cuore o il tuo che corre più veloce adesso?_   
Guardo la porta della stanza e mi aspetto di vederlo entrare, forse. Ma è solo un attimo, qualcosa nello sguardo di mammina mi fa capire che non arriverà.   
«È arrivato piuttosto in fretta in realtà, ma non è riuscito a superare nemmeno la porta principale.» Mammina risponde alle mie tacite domande «Gli ho detto che il pericolo era passato ed è andato via. Probabilmente meglio così. Dalla cera che aveva, avrà vomitato dietro l'angolo.»   
Tu-tum tu-tum tu-tum tu-tum.   
_Papà era qui per noi. Ci tiene la mano a distanza._   
«I medici ti terranno in osservazione per un giorno, domani torneremo a casa.»   
Va bene così. Va bene Akito fuori dall’ospedale, va bene restare sotto controllo qui, va bene uno spavento senza danni.   
«Mi dai la mano, mamma?»   
Probabilmente la mano di mia madre era già sulla via per prendere la mia. La sua presa è salda, non ho dubbi che mi accompagnerà fino alla fine di questo assurdo viaggio.   
«Spero che ti basti, bambina.»   
«Sì, mi basta.» Ed è la verità.   
Tu-tum tu-tum tu-tum.


	13. Pretense

Abbassa lo sguardo, Rei. Sospira e si toglie gli occhiali da sole. Mi guarda dritto negli occhi e scuote la testa.   
È delusione quella nei suoi occhi.  _Mi spiace se ti ho ferito_ . Non volevo dirlo ad alta voce, non con lui, né nessuno che non fosse mammina. Se lo avessi fatto, avrebbe significato che Akito mi aveva davvero abbandonato.   
Ormai Tama lo sa, è arrivato il tempo di rendere partecipe pure il mio manager, di cui dovrei avere piena fiducia.  _Mi ha abbandonato davvero_ .   
«Mi dispiace». Abbasso lo sguardo. «Lo sa solo mammina. E... Akito». Dico cercando una valida scusa per non averlo messo subito al corrente. Mi domando che cosa abbia pensato. Io e Akito ci siamo separati, ma non ne ho mai voluto parlare.  _«Va tutto bene, Rei. Devo fare parecchie visite e stare a riposo, e Akito lavora sempre, preferisco stare con mammina»._ Era sempre presente un sorriso quando glielo dicevo. Quando mi faceva qualche domanda per me scomoda.   
«Capisco». Dice soltanto, muovendo avanti ed indietro le mani sopra i pantaloni del completo.   
«Sarebbe...» Mi fermo, cerco le parole migliori per dirlo, ma non esistono, devo soltanto dirgli la verità. «Se te lo avessi detto... sarebbe diventato reale».   
Rei alza lo sguardo. «Non volevi rimanere incinta?»   
«Non quello. Akito... Insomma, se te lo avessi detto, significava che Akito mi aveva davvero abbandonato». Concludo la frase in sussurro. «Quindi io ho...»   
«... Finto per tutto il tempo». Alzo lo sguardo, presa in contropiede. Rei sorride triste. «Non pensavo fossi diventata così brava, tanto brava da portarlo nella vita reale».   
Uno specchio si incrina, e si rompe in mille pezzi. È il rumore che ho sentito distintamente dentro di me.  _Non si fida più di me. Non sa più se recito o no..._ .   
«Non sono così brava. Ho avuto mammina che...» Le lacrime cominciano ad appannarmi gli occhi. Non faccio altro che ferire gli altri nell'ultimo periodo.   
_«Io penso che tu sia brava a recitare». Me lo dice Akito, allora lo chiamavo ancora Hayama, e avevo paura che fosse il demonio dei baci e che potesse farlo da un momento all'altro. Vorrei dire alle me di quel tempo che, in futuro, ne avrei sentito tanto la mancanza, di quei baci. Delle labbra di Akito sulle mie.  
«Ahahah! È vero! Merito dei miei studi alla compagnia teatrale Komawari!» Ma lui non mi ascolta, continua a parlare; è una delle sue volte in cui, anche se con lentezza, parla molto. È una cosa rara. «E questo mi fa pensare che a volte la tua allegria sia solo finzione». Akito mi legge come nessun altro, già allora era così. Stavo fingendo - non molto bene - perché avevo paura del libro di mammina. Avevo paura finisse tutto, tra me e lei._   
Sono diventata più brava. Ho portato il mio lavoro nella vita reale e nessuno si è posto domande, nemmeno Rei che mi conosce come le sue tasche, che mi ha fatto crescere come attrice, che mi ha sempre supportata.   
Sento le braccia di Rei stringermi. «Va tutto bene, Sana. Sono contento che mi abbia detto la verità. Non piangere». Mi accarezza i capelli mentre mi parla, come se fosse un padre che consola la figlia.  _Grazie, Rei. E scusa. Scusami davvero tanto_ .   
Aveva ragione, Akito. A volte, la mia allegria è soltanto finzione.


	14. Shame

Natsumi ha trascorso troppo tempo con sua cognata. Già da adolescente era rumorosa, ora lo è anche di più.   
_«Quando io non ci sono, devi fare le mie veci!»_ Le aveva detto, un giorno di qualche anno fa, quando con il suo ragazzo era tornata a vivere in Giappone, donandole un martello di gomma rosso e giallo. Natsumi mi aveva guardato con soddisfazione, il suo volto palesava una minaccia, di certo non la nascondeva.   
Mi massaggio la testa, colpita più e più volte da mia sorella. Mio padre invece rimane in silenzio, non dice nulla. Guarda il tavolino basso davanti al divano, perso in chissà quali pensieri.   
«Ma sei scemo? Ma come puoi abbandonare tua moglie così?»   
_Sei rumorosa._ . Non lo dico ad alta voce. Ho appena scoperto che le femmine mi spaventano. Avrei dovuto imparare questa lezione prima: tra Natsumi, Fuka e Sana, ho avuto sempre donne  _pazze_ intorno a me.   
«...mia». Ci voltiamo verso mio padre, il suo viso è più bianco del solito. Non vorrei che tra poco svenga sputando sangue, come quella volta. Ma allora, non appena l’avevo chiamata,  _lei_ era corsa a stringermi la mano. Non me l’ha mai lasciata. Non gliel’ho mai lasciata.   
Natsumi sospira. «Non ci posso credere che abbiamo dovuto scoprire della gravidanza dalla tv! Ed adesso ci dici pure che vi siete separati, tu… io non ho parole». Incrocia le braccia al petto. So cosa avrebbe voluto dire. Ha ragione.  _Tu sei un demonio_ . Sì. È vero. Me lo meriterei. È una parola che mi si addice. Natsumi ci ha sempre visto giusto.   
«Papà, ti senti bene?» Gli si avvicina e gli mette una mano sulla fronte. Lui annuisce appena, fa per raggiungermi e mi stringe le mani tra le sue. Ha gli occhi lucidi.   
«Io… io ho ce-cercato di… di ri-rimediare a tu-tutte le mie… mie mancanze». Fa una pausa. Io rimango in silenzio, anche se vorrei interromperlo.  _So come ti senti_ . Gli vorrei dire. In colpa.   
_Vivi con il senso di colpa e con il disgusto verso te stesso. E non hai modo per rimediare... Quindi soffri per tutta la vita e ti contorci e ti disperi in fondo al cuore. Come punizione, è più pesante che venire di qua, lo sai?_ . *   
«Hai… av-avuto un’infanzia diff-difficile, è vero… per… per colpa mia, ma ho… ce-cercato, dopo… quando San-Sana è venuta… quella sera…. stupida famiglia Oyakodon a ri-rimediare a tutto». Deglutisce.   
«Senti...» Non riesco a finire la frase che mi arriva in testa la sua mano, facendomi vedere le stelle. «Dannato...» Mi muovo, colpendolo sul collo. Non sono più un bambino, ora. Sono un sensei. Voglio vedere come potrebbe mai starmi dietro. Lo guardo, sfidandolo ad attaccarmi, ma si risiede, chiude gli occhi ed espira il fiato.   
«Io con te mi sono comportato male, senza volerlo. Ero così distrutto per la disgrazia che abbiamo passato. Ero solo, con due bambini, avevo paura e tu ne hai pagato le conseguenze, Akito». Mi guarda negli occhi. «Non co-commettere il mio errore. Non farti divorare dalla paura di una pe-perdita che non è detto che avverrà».   
Abbasso lo sguardo, dopo averlo ascoltato. «È in pericolo». Sussurro. «...riposo. E potrebbe… prematuro». Parlo talmente sottovoce che nemmeno io riesco a sentire la mia voce, ma loro sì. In qualche modo loro capiscono.   
Natsumi mi abbraccia da dietro, in silenzio, senza emettere un fiato, e mio padre mi stringe una mano sopra la sua gamba. «Allora dovresti stargli ancora più vicino».   
«Non posso. Non ce la faccio».  _Mi manca, la mia Sana. Lei ricomprerebbe tutti gli orologi che ho distrutto in casa. Lei riempirebbe tutta la casa con la sua risata, con le sue carezze, con i suoi sorrisi. Sono un demonio. Merito di soffrire._   
«Mi dispiace, Akito. Mi dispiace tanto. È tutta colpa mia». Alzo di scatto lo sguardo e mi regala un sorriso triste. «Non sono riuscito ad essere un bravo padre per te, e ancora oggi ne soffri. Un momento di gioia è diventato per te motivo di sofferenza. Mi dispiace».   
E per la prima volta, lo vedo piangere, lo vedo buttare fuori tutta la colpa che sente dentro, tutta la tristezza, tutto il dolore, forse, che ancora è accumulato in lui.   
_È un circolo vizioso_ .   
  
* Dialogo della mamma di Akito nel volume 08


	15. Breathe in, Breathe out

«MA CHE DIAMINE È?»   
Non so più da quanto tempo mi trovo in sala parto. Sono stanca, esausta. Non sento più niente se non la mano di mia madre stretta nella mia.  _Sapevo che non mi avresti lasciato, mammina._   
«Sono stanca… AAAAHH!»   
Riesco a soffiare queste poche parole nel poco tempo che le contrazioni mi concedono, sempre più ravvicinate, non riesco a pensare.   
«Signora Hayama, ha fatto un corso preparto?» la voce di un'ostetrica arriva da lontano. È tutto ovattato, sono in mezzo ad una stanza piena di gente eppure sola.   
_No, sono stata Rapunzel, chiusa nella torre._   
«No… ha impersonato Rapunzel…» lo spiega mia madre per me, mentre tira su col naso.   
«Motivi di lavoro, capisco. Signora Hayama» l'ostetrica si avvicina e mi prende il viso fra le mani costringendomi a guardarla.   
Non la vedo bene, ho la vista offuscata dalle lacrime. Sono stanca.   
«Signora Hayama, quando la contrazione finisce lei deve cominciare a respirare così…»   
«ARRIVA! AAAHHH!!»   
Una mano a mia madre, una all'ostetrica.   
«Bene signora Hayama, è bravissima, respiriamo insieme adesso, mi guardi… così. Inspira, espira.»   
Lo faccio, la seguo. Per un attimo va meglio. L'ossigeno mi serve per pensare. Il fatto è che quello che penso non mi piace, è una sensazione che arriva strisciando. C'è qualcosa che non va in questo parto. Mi sento sola, perché non sento la bambina. Stringo la mano di mia madre ma non serve a niente se  _non sento lei._ Il parto è un'esperienza a due, e io la sto vivendo da sola, la bambina non collabora.   
Mentre inspiro ed espiro, mi aggrappo al braccio dell'ostetrica.   
«Sta bene? La bambina sta bene? AAAAAAHHH!!»   
Inspira, espira. L'ostetrica è ancora lì, quando la contrazione passa, e continua a respirare con me.   
«Non si preoccupi, lei sta andando benissimo.»   
È come se si fosse acceso un allarme nella mia testa. Non mi importa di me, non mi importa davvero. Ho chiesto della bambina.   
«Fatela uscire. TIRATELA FUORI!»   
Sono disperata. Lo sento io stessa il mio tono di voce incrinato, sono fuori di me.   
«DEVE STARE BENE! AAAAHHH!!»   
E questa allerta improvvisa mi acuisce le sensazioni e capisco. La sento, mentre spingo. Sento che non ce la fa a venire al mondo, sento che subito dopo ogni mia spinta lei ritorna un po' indietro. È svantaggiata, è legata nella mia pancia,  _adesso_ so cosa significano i giri di cordone.   
«Avanti, Sana.» mia madre singhiozza.   
Mi scuote il braccio, mi tiene la testa, mi scosta i capelli e mi accarezza. Ho gli occhi chiusi e singhiozzo anche io, perché questa consapevolezza del pericolo mi sta sfinendo ancora di più.   
Inspiro, espiro.   
_Probabilmente non ce la farò._   
Inspiro, espiro.   
_Le donne partoriscono da sempre, tranne me… e sua madre._   
Inspiro, espiro.   
_Akito aveva ragione. Lo lascerò solo anche io._   
Inspiro, espiro.   
Un’altra contrazione sta arrivando, è più forte, davvero più forte, faccio appena in tempo ad aggrapparmi al braccio dell'ostetrica proprio mentre il mio osso sacro si frantuma in mille pezzi.   
«Tirala fuori.» la guardo negli occhi e la supplico, prima di urlare ancora.   
  
Sono morta. Ne sono piuttosto sicura.   
Non ce l'ho fatta a far nascere questa bambina, sono stata debole.   
Mi sono illusa di potercela fare, ho immaginato di ridere per Akito e la nostra bimba felice. Ho immaginato i suoi capelli, le sue manine, il suo sorriso, le passeggiate. Ho immaginato tutto, ma mai una volta ho pensato che avrebbe dovuto bastarmi quello. Lascerò mamma sola, Akito da solo. Io e la mia immaginazione saremo la causa della loro tristezza. L'amore e i litigi, nulla ha avuto senso, perché sono morta.   
« _Signora Hayama, non è il momento di svenire!»_   
Non sono svenuta, sono morta. Non se ne è accorto nessuno. Non sento più niente, non riconosco le voci, sono persa.   
_Salvate la bambina, potete farlo?_   
Glielo direi, se potessi parlare.   
_Almeno per mamma, e Akito. Mi ha detto che non gli dispiace un'altra rossa._   
  
Un tonfo dietro la porta della sala parto, un altro, un altro ancora. Un barlume di lucidità mi fa sperare che ci sia Akito dietro. No,  _ne sono certa._ Non posso davvero continuare a morire, ucciderei anche lui. Me lo fa capire continuando a battere su quella porta, questa bambina ha bisogno di noi due,  _insieme._   
Di nuovo, un dolore incredibile all'osso sacro mi riscuote dalla morte, il bacino che continua a frantumarsi.   
«Ha ripreso conoscenza. Ok, ci siamo. Spinga forte!»   
«AAAAHHH!!»   
«Bene così!»   
Ho gli occhi chiusi e bagnati da così tanto da non riuscire più ad aprirli. Forse è stato tutto un sogno, mi sento davvero svuotata. Eppure ricomincio a sentire in modo ovattato.   
C’è qualcosa di nuovo nella stanza, forse il suono di mille campane oppure un’onda che accarezza la riva. Qualcuno dice che mia figlia ride.   
«Sana apri gli occhi!» mia madre che mi scuote.   
Decido ancora di fidarmi di mia madre. Li apro.   
_E sento._   
Un pianto forte che squarcia il vociare nella stanza.   
_E vedo._   
Due piccoli occhi che stavano cercando proprio me, l'espressione imbronciata.   
Tendo le braccia verso di lei e le sorrido. In quell'attimo realizzo di aver vissuto tutta la vita per arrivare a questo momento esatto.   
E le parole che mi escono dalla bocca mi fanno scoppiare a ridere. Una risata fragorosa.   
«È uguale a suo padre!»   
_Ce l'ho fatta Akito.  
Sto ridendo a crepapelle, sono viva._   
  
L’ostetrica taglia il cordone, una puericultrice prende la bambina, il medico si occupa di me. Ho la sensazione di vivere un momento surreale. Non mi sembra possibile aver urlato e aver avuto così tanta paura.   
Un’infermiera viene da me per dirmi che la bambina è un po’ piccola ma forte, sta bene, la stanno controllando e la riporteranno da me appena possibile. Un medico controlla me.   
Ho freddo adesso, tremo. C’è tutto il freddo del mondo concentrato nelle mie ossa.   
«Vuole che chiami suo marito, adesso?» il dottore ha finito di visitarmi e mi stende addosso con delicatezza una pesante coperta.   
C’è davvero. Non l’ho immaginato. Akito è venuto da noi.   
«Sì… sì certo! Grazie!»   
Il dottore schiude la porta della sala parto e vedo chiaramente la gamba di Akito già dentro, prima ancora di essere chiamato.   
Non perde tempo ed è subito vicino a me, tocca ogni punto del mio viso. Piange e asciuga anche le mie lacrime, mi bacia, accarezza i miei capelli, cerca di sorreggermi, appoggia la sua fronte alla mia.   
Si guarda intorno all’improvviso, mentre cerca di asciugarsi il viso con la manica della maglia, e so che sta cercando lei.   
«L’hanno portata a fare dei controlli. È un po’ piccola ma va tutto bene, è una bimba forte. Per fortuna è andato tutto bene.»   
«Già.»   
Vedo tutti i suoi muscoli rilassarsi ma l’incredulità nel trovarsi lì non lascia ancora la sua espressione.   
«Come stai?» chiede, la voce ancora incrinata.   
«Ha fatto malissimo.» glielo ammetto.  _Ho avuto paura di lasciarti._   
Mi guarda come se fossi di cristallo e potessi andare in pezzi da un momento all’altro. Gli occhi sono pieni di sensi di colpa e mancanze.  _Non importa più niente, sei qui adesso_ .   
Sono occhi  _indifesi_ davanti ai miei, come gli occhi di nostra figlia.   
_Non sono fatta di cristallo Akito, ho partorito nostra figlia._ Gli tendo la mano e la nostra presa è salda.   
«Però mi sono divertita!»  _alla fine._


	16. Shedding Skin

Ho la testa pesante e le gambe non collaborano, come se avessi corso tre giorni di seguito.   
Sana sta partorendo.  _Morirà_ . E io sono totalmente inutile seduto su questa panchina, lo so questo, eppure non riesco a muovermi.   
Arriva qualcuno e mi dirà di firmare qualcosa, perché sta andando tutto male.   
«Signor Hayama!»   
_Dove devo firmare?_   
«Sono Otoki, abbiamo parlato al telefono.»   
«Ah, la ringrazio.» faccio uno sforzo per ricordare che è la ragazza che ha chiamato in clinica. Avrebbe potuto risparmiarselo perché sono bloccato qui e non è servito a niente avvisarmi. Sono un fantoccio di pezza abbandonato su una panchina.   
Continua a parlare ma non riesco a sentirla.   
_Mia moglie morirà,_ vorrei dirle. Niente più Sana, niente bambina, niente Akito. Non c'è più traccia di speranza, né di possibili scenari felici nella mia mente. È tutto finito. Sono vuoto, del serpente è rimasta la pelle, abbandonata e inutile.   
Mi alzo e mi trascino in direzione opposta all'ospedale, lontano da tutto questo.  _Forse se non sarò presente ricorderò molto di più la nostra vita, piuttosto che la nostra morte._   
«Dove sta andando?!»   
«Torno…» chiudo gli occhi. Dove sto andando? Lontano da Sana. «Al lavoro.»   
«Eh? Aspetti…»   
Mi costringe a restare strattonandomi la maglietta. Avrei risposto male a questa ragazza in un giorno qualsiasi, ma oggi non me la sento. Non riesco ad avere reazioni, con il pensiero della morte imminente di Sana. È solo un assaggio di tutto quello che avverrà, quando sarò solo davvero.   
«Signor Hayama, Sana sta bene!»   
Alzo gli occhi sul suo volto e lei continua a parlarmi. Parla piano, come se scegliesse le parole con cura.   
«Le contrazioni ovviamente fanno male… però è piena di energie, scherza e ride!»   
Queste parole, le prime da quando ho risposto al telefono prima, riescono a farsi strada nella mia mente e sono balsamo per i miei pensieri. Mi riportano a un giorno di qualche mese addietro, uno dei tanti in cui l'ho ferita senza curarla.   
_Te lo prometto, Akito. Partorirò il nostro bambino ridendo a crepapelle!_   
Me lo aveva promesso, puntandomi un dito addosso, prima di correre via da me, di nuovo.   
«Ha detto tante cose…» la ragazza continua a parlare, piano «Ha detto che finalmente ha capito il significato di una battuta che ha recitato tanto tempo fa. Sembrava molto felice dicendolo.»   
So a cosa fa riferimento. Conosco le parole che pronuncerà prima che escano dalla sua bocca.   
«" _Gli ho dato la vita perché lo amavo già prima che nascesse_ ." Ha detto che a quel tempo non l'aveva compresa a fondo. Ora invece è felice, perché l'ha sentita davvero sua. L'ha detto con un sorriso smagliante!»   
In quel momento qualcosa cambia. La vedo, l’immagine del sorriso di Sana del quale mi parla questa ragazza, la Sana bambina che mi ha rincorso e cambiato la vita, mia madre che mi ha dato alla luce.  _Riesco quasi a vedere questa bambina._ A loro devo tutto. Io posso non meritare il loro amore ma loro meritano la versione migliore di me.   
Ho cambiato pelle per avvicinarmi a loro.   
Sono in ospedale prima ancora di rendermene conto.   
  
Non c'è traccia del sorriso di Sana nella sala d'attesa. Solo strazio. Sento le urla, i lamenti, le proteste.   
È come avere in testa tutto il giorno la canzone che detesti, essere trascinati proprio al concerto di quel cantante e avere il posto in prima fila. Me lo sono guadagnato questo posto, sento di aver fatto di tutto per averlo.   
Diversamente sarei dentro con lei, per lei.   
  
Passa troppo tempo. Un medico esce dalla sala parto per aggiornarci a intervalli regolari. Ho saputo da lui che la bambina ha dei giri di cordone intorno al collo e per questo motivo va tutto più a rilento.   
Dice che Sana è bravissima, rideva molto prima che le contrazioni diventassero più frequenti. Ascolto tutto senza dire nulla. Non ho la voce, non avrei le parole. Non sono io che riempio i silenzi, è sempre stata lei.   
Mi siedo, e aspetto ancora.   
  
C'è una sensazione che striscia dentro di me. È il tono dei gemiti di Sana che cambia. Per un attimo penso di avvisarli tutti, fargli capire che la sua intonazione sta cambiando.  _Lo so, la conosco_ . Vorrei davvero ignorare questa preoccupazione ma sono qui, ho la prima fila. Tuttavia quello che sento all'improvviso oltre la porta mi impedisce di farlo.   
Un "beep" diverso, il medico che urla di battiti calati.   
«SIGNORA HAYAMA! NON È IL MOMENTO DI SVENIRE!»   
È quel sesto senso degli animali prima della catastrofe. Il mio corpo ha previsto la mia distruzione e si è incamminato da solo verso la porta della sala parto. Solo Sana può salvarmi.   
«Sana…»   
Dò un pugno alla porta. Deve sentirmi.   
Un altro. Un altro ancora.   
SE MORIRAI TU, MORIRÒ ANCHE IO. PER FAVORE VIVI.   
Per la bambina, per noi.  _Ti prego._   
Continuo a battere sulla porta. Vorrei farla scomparire.   
Sono qui amore mio, ti prego.   
«HA RIPRESO CONOSCENZA! OK, CI SIAMO! SPINGA!»   
Sana urla, adesso. E mi viene difficile credere che nascerà una vita da queste urla di dolore. Tuttavia, pochi secondi dopo, ancora appoggiato alla porta, riesco a sentire distintamente un nuovo pianto e la risata fragorosa di Sana. Lei mantiene sempre le promesse.   
  
Misako ha sorriso vedendomi, una volta uscita dalla sala parto.   
_Lo sapevo,_ sembra dirmi.   
_Sai sempre più cose di me di quante ne sappia io, Misako?_   
Mi abbraccia e piangiamo un po'. Non ho vergogna a farlo con lei in questo momento, posso restare in silenzio e lei capirà. Si stacca da me velocemente e io faccio lo stesso.   
«È uguale a te» sorride adesso, mentre traffica con il camice che indossa per prendere qualcosa dal suo vestito.   
Mi sono appena voltato quando in testa arriva preciso e ben assestato un colpo di ventaglio. «DANNATO HAYAMA!   
Mi porto le mani sulla testa e la guardo. Misako si asciuga il naso con un fazzolettino. Sembra soddisfatta, soprattutto perché non ho più il diritto di replica.   
Quando, dopo molti minuti ancora, un medico riapre la porta della sala parto, so che è il mio turno.   
Sana è al centro della stanza, imbacuccata in una pesante coperta. Trema, è un cucciolo spaventato.  _Abbandonato_ .   
Mi avvicino e senza pensarci la bacio una volta, due volte, ancora. Mischiamo le lacrime, poi bacio via le sue, lei non deve piangere, la mia Sana sorride. Le accarezzo i capelli, la fronte, le guance. La vedo, la sento, è calda e viva sotto le mie mani.   
_Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace._   
Appoggio la mia fronte alla sua e poi mi rendo conto che non dovremmo essere soli, non più. Ma non vedo la bambina.   
«L’hanno portata a fare dei controlli. E’ un po’ piccola ma va tutto bene, è una bimba forte. Per fortuna è andato tutto bene.» Sana risponde al mio sguardo.   
«Già.»  _È andato tutto bene_ . È davvero così, se mi sforzo di non pensare alle urla di poco prima. «Come stai?»   
«Ha fatto malissimo.»   
Ho paura di questa risposta, ho paura che si riferisca a tutti questi mesi passati da sola, mentre io scappavo dalla vita. Ho paura che quel precario equilibrio fatto di piccoli momenti non sarà mai abbastanza e ho paura di non avere le capacità di rimediare.   
Sana mi tende la mano e non esito a stringerla.  _Sono qui, adesso._   
« _Però mi sono divertita!_ » dice, con un sorriso.   
_Tu sorridi, e dimmi che andrà tutto bene._


	17. Hi

Stringo ancora la mano di Sana.   
Non ho mai lasciato la presa durante tutto il percorso dalla sala parto alla camera.  _Non ti lascio più._   
Mi stendo sopra le lenzuola, accanto a lei, facendo attenzione ai movimenti e ai fili delle flebo.  _Mi sei mancata tantissimo._   
Mi racconta qualcosa di come è stato, io la ascolto in silenzio.   
«Quando è nata è passato tutto» dice, con quel suo sorriso che arriva agli occhi.   
Sospira e mette anche l'altra mano sulla mia. Abbasso lo sguardo e vorrei fosse davvero così.   
«Vedrai, è bellissima.»   
Sana gira la testa e chiude gli occhi come se così riuscisse a visualizzarla meglio. Poi, all'improvviso, mi guarda di nuovo e li spalanca.   
«Akito. Hai chiamato la tua famiglia?»   
La mia famiglia. Non ho chiamato nessuno. Non ho pensato a niente, davvero a niente, se non a Sana e alla bambina. Ho completamente dimenticato la ragazza che mi ha avvisato del parto, persino Rei. Mi ha detto di essere stato per tutto il tempo in sala d'attesa, a pregare, e io non me ne sono accorto.   
«Non ci ho pensato…»   
Sana mi guarda a bocca spalancata e mentre lo fa allunga una mano sul comodino a prendere il cellulare. Cerca il numero di Natsumi, la chiama. Si prodiga in mille scuse, racconta di quanto sia stata colta di sorpresa perché è successo tutto prima del previsto, si scusa ancora.  _Sì Akito è qui con me, stiamo aspettando la bambina._   
Non stacca mai l'altra mano dalla mia.   
Chiude la chiamata, quando bussano alla porta, e io mi rimetto in piedi.   
Una puericultrice entra, in braccio un fagottino rosa.   
«C'è qualcuno che vuole conoscere meglio mamma e papà, e ha anche una gran fame.»   
La donna cammina fino a me e mi tende la bambina. Sento la mano di Sana che lotta per liberarsi dalla presa per la prima volta da quando sono arrivato, la guardo e mi sta facendo cenno di prendere la bimba.   
È molto, molto piccola. Avvolta in copertine troppo grandi per lei, sembra stare così comoda fra le braccia della puericultrice, ma Sana si è liberata e comincia a darmi piccole spinte sulle gambe.   
«È piccolissima, ho paura di farla cadere…» lo dico, mentre tendo le braccia e mi contraddico.   
«Allora non cadrà. La paura renderà la sua presa più salda, signor Hayama.» la puericultrice mi passa la bambina e mi sorride.   
La sento che prima di lasciarci di nuovo soli dà qualche nozione a Sana, mentre io mi siedo ai piedi del letto senza staccare gli occhi da  _mia figlia._   
Sento Sana che si mette a sedere al centro del letto e che appoggia la testa sulla mia spalla e mi abbraccia la schiena.   
Sento quello che c'è intorno a me ma non riesco più a staccare gli occhi dalla bambina. «Ciao…» sussurro.   
_Non ci conosciamo molto io e te_ , vorrei dirle. Ma, quando sente la mia voce e si volta verso di me, e pianta gli occhi nei miei, so che non è così.   
Il tempo non esiste più, e le lancette dell’orologio si sono finalmente fermate. Si sono azzerati i miei sbagli, le mie paure e i miei incubi.   
Lei è il sogno che non sapevo di avere.   
Sento le lacrime che sgorgano, di nuovo, incontrollate. Una cade sulla sua manina rugosa che tiene stretto un lembo della copertina e la mano di Sana arriva pronta ad asciugarla. È la bellezza del mondo stretta nelle mie braccia.   
È come se tutto avesse portato a questo momento.   
Come se avessimo attraversato una galleria e lei fosse la luce alla fine, così forte da non riuscire a tenere gli occhi aperti.   
Come se non fossi scappato ma avessi solo fatto un giro diverso.   
_Mi sono perso per riuscire a trovarti._


	18. Forgiveness

Ci hanno messo poco a perdonarmi. Non si sarebbero mai persi la piccola, non avrebbero mai perso la possibilità di prenderla in braccio, coccolarla e baciarla.   
Mi hanno rimproverato tutti.   
Di nuovo.   
Questa volta con una sorta di  _te l’avevo detto_ nella voce. Sembravano dirmi: «Ora che hai capito di aver perso tutto quel tempo, non avresti fatto prima a starle vicino dal principio?»   
Sì, e no.   
Non penso che sarebbe cambiato qualcosa. Anche se avessi saputo che sarebbe finito tutto bene, non credo che avrei messo da parte la paura. È troppo radicata in me, ormai. Ora lo so.   
Pensavo di aver superato tutti i traumi grazie a Sana, che lei mi avesse guarito, come mai io ero riuscito a guarire Komori, invece in profondità erano rimasti come un eco lontano, pronti a tornare tutti in superficie per far soffrire  _lei_ , proprio la donna che mi aveva teso la mano, strappandomi dal buio del pozzo nel quale ero caduto.   
La guardo sorridere e parlare con Natsumi. Porta le mani a mo di preghiera e fa un piccolo inchino, si sta scusando anche lei. Mia sorella, braccia incrociate al petto, volta lo sguardo dall’altra parte. Risponde qualcosa, ma non riesco a sentire cosa. Sicuramente stanno facendo la pace, come da bambini quando le ragazze volevano boicottare Sana perché si era dimenticata il compleanno di qualcuno. Le erano bastate delle scuse e tutto era passato. Per me non funziona così, invece. Nessuno mi scusa. Mi portano rancore. Dentro. Sospiro.   
«Sana si è scusata tanto con noi, Akito». Dice mio padre, seduto sul divano. Abbiamo portato la bimba qua, per fargli conoscere il nonno e la zia. C’è persino il ragazzo di Natsumi, anche se passa più tempo al telefono per lavoro che altro. Mio padre la culla tra le braccia e ogni tanto sorride, la porta al viso, e le depone un bacio da qualche parte nella faccia.   
«Non ci ho pensato». Rispondo, stringendo i pugni. Non ho la stessa dote di mia moglie, io. Non so parlare, né esprimere emozioni.  _Ho la malattia della bambola con tutti, tranne che con lei_ .   
«Per te non esistiamo, quindi?»   
Sbatto il pugno sul divano. «Non ho chiamato nessuno, io. Non ci ho proprio pensato, a chiamare qualcuno. Io...» Faccio una pausa, cercando le parole. Sospiro. Qui se non parlo non si va da nessuna parte.   
«Tu…?»   
«Io… è già tanto che sia entrato io». Butto fuori come un alito di vento, sperando che le mie parole non lo raggiungono. Ora mi vergogno un po’ del fatto che stavo per andarmene, lasciandola completamente da sola.   
Mio padre sgrana gli occhi e rimane fermo, immobile. Schiude la bocca, sorpreso.  _Farai cadere la bambina se non stai attento_ . Mi sporgo verso di lui per togliergliela dalle braccia, mi alzo, senza attendere alcuna risposta - lo conosco, sicuramente deve elaborare il tutto - e la porto dalla mamma. Sana la prende con un sorriso e la depone subito nel petto della zia Natsumi.   
«Avete deciso il nome?» Le chiede. O forse lo chiede a tutti e due.   
«Non ancora. Ci stiamo ancora pensando».   
«Spero per voi che non diventerà la bambina senza nome».   
«Abbiamo quattordici giorni di tempo, ci inventeremo qualcosa!» Sventola una mano davanti al viso. Io non ne sarei poi così sicuro.   
Torno da mio padre che non si è accorto di nulla, non si è accorto nemmeno di non avere più la bimba tra le braccia. È rimasto nell’identica posizione di prima.   
Gli muovo davanti agli occhi una mano, schiocco le dita. Immobile. Si riscuote improvvisamente. Si volta, cerca qualcosa e con tutta la sua forza schianta qualcosa sulla mia testa.   
«Dannato! Ma che cazz...» Mi porto le mani sulla nuca, per massaggiarla. Come diavolo gli è saltato per la testa?  _Dannato padre degenere!_   
«Non capivo perché Misako mi avesse dato questo ventaglio. Ora ho tutto più chiaro». Fa una pausa per riprendere fiato. In mano sua il ventaglio fa male, davvero, davvero male. Accidenti.   
_Dannata suocera e dannata figlia col piko, anche se quella dannata figlia col piko me la sono sposata e ha dato alla luce nostra figlia_ .   
«È venuta qui e mi ha donato il ventaglio, mi ha detto di tenerlo sempre vicino, con me. Quando le ho chiesto a cosa potesse servirmi, mi ha detto che la risposta mi sarebbe arrivata da sola e quando sarei stato pronto lo avrei capito. Ho capito, Misako, ora». Incrocia le braccia al petto dopo aver finito il suo monologo e la stanza si riempie della risata di Sana. La segue subito Natsumi, con la bimba ancora tra le braccia, e poi mio padre.   
Mi abbracciano, tutti e due. Sana e mio padre mi stringono in un abbraccio, ed io non faccio niente per sfuggirne.   
«Abbraccio sandwitch!» Esclama Sana, prima di allontanarsi da me. «Vado a dare la pappa alla piccolina, poi andiamo, ok?» Mi fa l’occhiolino e mi lascia di nuovo solo con mio padre.   
«Ti perdono, figlio mio». Dice lui, tornando a sedersi sul divano. «Per non averci chiamato, intendo». Vedo come in questi anni sia invecchiato. Le rughe gli solcano il viso, il contorno occhi. È diventato nonno. Io nemmeno ricordo i miei, di nonni. Ricordo alcuni zii, dai quali lui ci lasciava quando partiva per i suoi viaggi, ma non i nonni.   
«Mi dispiace».  _Passerò la vita a scusarmi con tutti?_ «Non ho proprio pensato».   
Mi stringe una mano. «Te l’ho già detto. La colpa è mia, quindi tu stai sereno». Mi sorride, da padre. «Ti prometto che sarò un nonno migliore di quanto sia mai stato padre nei tuoi confronti. Spero che questo possa bastare per farmi perdonare tutti i miei madornali errori che ho fatto con te». Sospira alla fine, asciugandosi una lacrima che, veloce, è scesa da un suo occhio.   
Abbasso lo sguardo, osservando le mie mani. «Non… non devo scusarti». Dico, e la penso davvero così, ora. Non è stato un buon padre, quando ero piccolo, è vero. Ma adesso non cambierei ciò che ho vissuto, anche se mi ha spinto a chiedere qualcosa di inammissibile a mia moglie. «Se… le cose non fossero andate come invece sono andate, non avrei mai conosciuto Sana. L’avrei solo vista in tv, forse. Non ci avrei parlato nemmeno. Se non avessi fatto quello che ho fatto, lei non avrebbe avuto l’istinto di sfidarmi, poi di starmi vicino. Non saremmo qui, ora, se tu fossi stato un padre esemplare». Ansimo. Ho parlato troppo. «E dopo… e dopo… sei stato un buon padre. Dopo il suo arrivo». Dopo l’arrivo di Sana.   
Perché lei è il sole ed il sole porta la vita. E cura, cura le ferite inflitte dalla notte, profonde. Lei lo cancella, il buio, a suon di martellate, di risate, di verità urlate. Lei ci ha salvato. Tutti e tre. E ancora una volta mi ha salvato, il giorno del parto, e dopo. E mi salverà tutti i giorni, illuminando il mio sentiero buio.   
E credo che la bambina abbia preso da lei. Cura, non ferisce come fa invece il padre, come faccio io. Non divora, ma regala. Ha già regalato tanto in così poco tempo.


	19. Thank you

Sono ritornata a casa. La mia bambina è con me, nella sua culla, vicino al mio letto. Mi metto seduta e mi alzo, non sta piangendo, ma sento il bisogno di guardarla. Di osservare quel suo viso calmo, quegli occhi chiusi che non hanno ancora un colore definito. Saranno color miele come quelli di Akito oppure marroni come i miei? Quella boccuccia a cuore che stringe il piccolo pollice. Sorrido, scostandole il dito ed avvicinando il ciuccio.  _Non prenderci l’abitudine, però. I ciucci fanno male!_   
È ancora un po’ più piccola del normale, ma i dottori hanno detto che crescerà senza problemi e che è fuori pericolo. Fortunatamente è nata soltanto un mese prima circa della data stimata del parto e non con più anticipo.   
«Ha fame?» Sussurra Akito, svegliatosi.   
«Shhh» Mi rimetto sotto le coperte e mi accoccolo sul suo corpo. «Avevo voglia di guardarla». Gli dico, prima di unire le nostre bocche in un piccolo bacio. Faccio scivolare le mie dita tra i suoi capelli, li rigiro, e li intreccio. «Da quanto ne sapevo io, esistono tanti barbieri a Tokyo».   
«Mi stai dicendo che sono troppo lunghi?» Riunisce le nostre bocche ancora una volta. Tranne quando ho la mente completamente presa da mia figlia, io e Akito ci cerchiamo e ci troviamo. Non facciamo altro se non sentire il peso ed il tatto dell’altro tramite baci e carezze. Siamo a casa da poco, e dopo tutto il tempo che abbiamo trascorso separati, non possiamo far altro se non cercarci come falene che cercano la luce, anche a costo di farsi male.   
«Direi di sì». Ridacchio sottovoce, non vorrei svegliarla ora che posso passare questi momenti con Akito. «Domani chiamerò la parrucchiera Onori * , va bene?»   
Mi risponde strofinando il suo naso con il mio. Lo prendo per un sì.   
«Sana…?»   
«Mh?!»   
Ancora, la sua bocca mi cerca, sembra quasi disperata e le sue braccia mi circondano le spalle. Scende lungo il collo, sulle spalle. Mi sposta il pigiama al fine di avere più pelle da baciare. Sospiro, mi mancava tutto questo. Mi mancavano i suoi baci, i suoi piccoli morsi, dolci, che non fanno male.  _Ho voglia di lui_ . Penso, con disperazione.   
«Non si può, vero?» Lo sento pronunciare, allontanandosi un po’ da me, come se fossi fuoco e si potesse scottare. La verità è che mi sento proprio di fuoco. Scotto. Forse ho la febbre.   
«Già». Rispondo. «E penso che tu non voglia farmi male...» Non lo voglio nemmeno io, purtroppo. Non voglio dover correre in ospedale perché, per fare l’amore con mio marito, si sono staccati tutti i punti.   
Lo sento sospirare e coprirsi gli occhi con un braccio. «È difficile». Si volta dall’altra parte, dandomi la schiena. «Torniamo a dormire». Dice perentorio, come se fosse offeso.   
_Lui fa l’offeso, eh?! Dopo tutto quello che mi ha fatto passare…_ Una rotella si sgancia dalla mia testa ed una risata malvagia nasce nella mia mente.  _Io sono stata Rapunzel ed il mio principe non è venuto a chiedermi di sciogliere la treccia… è arrivato quando tutto era già bello che fatto, bello che pronto…_   
Mi giro dalla sua stessa parte, circondando i suoi fianchi con il mio braccio. Gli accarezzo la pancia, il ventre, gli alzo un pochino la maglietta del pigiama e gioco delicata con i peli sotto il suo ombelico. «Mi sei mancato così tanto,  _amore_ ». Gli sussurro sul collo, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca per la pelle a contatto con il mio fiato caldo. Lui non risponde rimane in silenzio. Si sta concentrando. La mia mano scende ancora un po’, incontrando la sua intimità. La accarezzo piano, da sopra i boxer. Lo bacio sulla spalla, creando un sentiero invisibile sulla sua schiena, che dopo un po’ inarca. Lo sento sospirare eccitato, anche se non si muove. «Ci sono altri modi, insomma… io posso...» Lascio cadere la frase, ma sono sicura che lui mi abbia compreso.   
Annuisce. Si volta e unisce le nostre labbra. Gli sorrido, senza staccarmi dal suo corpo. Ci baciamo per un po’, cercandoci con le dita, per sentirci più vicini.   
Le carezze diventano via via più bramose, più nevrotiche dopo il tanto tempo nel quale siamo stati separati. Vorrei che il tempo si bloccasse in questo istante, per far sì che non mi debba separare. Ma non ho il potere di  _bloccare le lancette_ , anche rompendo tutti gli orologi analogici di casa di mammina.  _Non si può fermare il tempo_ .   
Lo bacio ancora, ed ancora una volta sul naso. «Buonanotte, Akito». Sussurro sulle sue labbra, prima di voltargli la schiena - come prima lui ha fatto a me - e cercare di dormire.   
Vorrei vedere la sua reazione, i suoi occhi, ma non posso. Non posso farlo. Lo sento grugnire alle mie spalle, però. Sembra quasi il ringhio di un  _lupo solitario_ , offeso nel non riuscire a conquistare la  _lupa alpha del branco_ . Ho bisogno di sonno, dopo questi pensieri. Decisamente.   
  
Akito non si è difeso, non è passato al contrattacco, cercando di stuzzicare me. Alla fine abbiamo dormito. Al risveglio non lo trovo al mio fianco, però. Il pigiama è sulla sedia e penso che abbia deciso di andare a correre.   
La bambina mi ha fatto fare quattro ore di sonno pulite. È ora della pappa. È sveglia, dentro la culla, sembra che mi stia aspettando, ma senza voler disturbare. «Sei proprio una brava bimba, eh?! Io ero invece rumorosissima!»   
La prendo tra le mie braccia e mi preparo a seguire le istruzioni che mi hanno detto all’ospedale. Ci sto prendendo sempre più mano ed è strano pensare che una creatura vive e cresce grazie a me, e solo a me.   
Avida, si attacca alla mammella nell’esatto istante nel quale Akito entra in camera. È andato a correre visto il sudore che gli corre lungo il viso.   
«Che ingiustizia». Mugugna, prima di avviarsi verso il bagno.   
Faccio finta di nulla, ma ridacchio tra me e me. «Amore, non ti asciugare i capelli che dopo te li taglio!» Si chiude la porta del bagno dietro, senza rispondere.   
«Sai, piccolina mia, la mamma stanotte ha fatto uno scherzetto a papà. Penso che un po’ se la sia presa, ma la mamma si è divertita». Le accarezzo i capelli rossi sulla sua testolina. «No, non posso dirti che scherzo gli ho fatto. Forse te lo dirò quando sarai molto più grande».   
La stacco da me e la porto sulla mia spalla. «Ora fai il ruttino». Le batto piano piano sulla schiena. «Mi raccomando. Ho detto ruttino, non vomitino». Continuo, alzandomi in piedi. Speriamo che questa volta mi dia retta. Non come l’altra volta che, cercando di farle fare il ruttino ho sporcato soltanto il mio letto - e Akito che stava dormendo - perché non mi sono alzata in piedi.   
Non me lo aspettavo. Dopo mangiato si fa il ruttino, non si dovrebbe vomitare tutto.   
Mi dà retta, e a parte un piccolo rigurgitino che mi ha sporcato poco poco, è andato tutto bene. La rimetto nella culla e comincio a cantare una ninnananna.  _Dormi, amore di mamma_ . La copro con la copertina e le accarezzo la fronte. «Facciamo un altro dispettuccio a papà visto che è stato cattivo? Che dici se, per sbaglio, gli taglio malissimo i capelli?» Le domando, come se potesse capirmi. Lei volta gli occhietti pieni di sonno verso di me. Li chiude piano, prima di sprofondare in un sogno che spero sia contornato di bellissimi colori e di bellissimi sogni. «Hai ragione, poi dopo ci dobbiamo stare noi con lui, ed anche l’occhio vuole la sua parte».   
Preparo una sedia in mezzo alla stanza, lo specchio davanti e un asciugamano da mettergli sulle spalle. Non so se per quale motivo io l’abbia fatto - forse per ripicca, per paura che potesse provare a tagliarsi i capelli da solo - ma ho tutte le forbici da parrucchiere qui da mamma, che ho portato via da casa nostra la sera in cui gli ho detto che ero rimasta incinta.   
Sembra passata una vita intera. Non soltanto otto mesi. Il tempo che abbiamo trascorso separati, anche se io avevo lei con me a tenermi compagnia, sembra infinito. Anni, non mesi.   
Eppure adesso, sembra così normale essere di nuovo insieme. Senza paura. Senza alcun rancore. Be’, magari soltanto un pochino, ma ormai mi sono  _vendicata_ questa notte, quindi è tutto dimenticato.   
«Pronto?» Questa volta non c’è nessuna ecografia da vedere, ma il mio pronto mi ha fatto tornare alla mente quel momento. Se gli avessi dato retta - cosa che non avrei mai potuto fare - a quest’ora la mia bambina non sarebbe lì, vicino al mio letto, nella mia culla. Soltanto il pensiero mi fa stare male. Singhiozzo, senza volerlo ed Akito, adesso, è subito vicino a me. Mi accarezza una guancia, i capelli. Rimane in silenzio però, facendomi soltanto sentire la sua presenza.   
«Scusa». Dico. «Forse ci sono ancora ormoni in circolo...» Mento, perché questo pianto non è dettato da nessun ormone.   
«Lo dovrei dire io, non l’ho ancora fatto». Mi accarezza ancora la guancia, piano, come se potesse farmi male.  _Non sono fatta di cristallo, Akito_ . «Altri sensi di colpa che… ti ho divorato ancora il sorriso… Io...»   
Gli tappo la bocca con un dito. Nego con la testa. «Non importa».   
«Importa, invece».   
«No!» Esclamo. Forse a voce troppo alta, mi giro verso la bimba, ma continua a dormire. Menomale. «Non te ne ho mai fatto una colpa, Akito. Mai. Pensavo semplicemente che… che l’avessi superato… che non pensassi che il karma dovesse punirti». Faccio una pausa. «Le cose accadono. Non è colpa di nessuno. L’importante è superarle. Insieme. Io e te. E da oggi io, te e la bambina. Succederanno tantissime altre cose, per lo più bellissime, ne sono sicura, ma potrebbero esserci degli ostacoli. Non fuggire. Accettali».   
Rimane un attimo in silenzio, Akito. «Me l’hai già detto...»   
«A quanto pare hai costantemente bisogno di una ripassata». Rispondo, indicandogli la sedia. «Ora, seduto».   
Lui non se lo fa ripetere due volte, sconfitto. Le spalle ricurve ne sono la prova. «E non sentirti in colpa, ok? Alla fine i bambini si fanno in due». Gli accarezzo i capelli bagnati per sentirne la consistenza. Mi piace questa sensazione, l’umidità dei suoi capelli a contatto con la mia pelle. La prossima volta chiedo a mammina di guardarmi la bimba, ho voglia di fare il bagno con mio marito e massaggiargli il cuoio capelluto.  _Mi sei mancato tanto_ .   
Gli spazzolo i capelli, e le forbici tagliano i ciuffi di capelli troppo lunghi. Akito si era impuntato tanto, anni fa, dopo che ho girato quel film. Voleva che fossi io e soltanto io a tagliargli i capelli. Soltanto io potevo toccarlo.   
Avevo trascorso più di un mese a lavorare come parrucchiera, tra corsi, manichini su cui esercitarsi e poi persone vere, per prepararmi al film “ _Giocatore letale_ ” dove ero una parrucchiera ninja.   
Taglio, taglio ancora. Non avevo mai tagliato così tanto, così a lungo. Akito non emette un fiato. Io, concentrata, nemmeno. «Spero di non aver perso la mano, ormai sono...» Mi blocco.   
«Otto mesi che non li taglio». Conclude lui per me, senza alcun tipo di intonazione.   
«Già». Gli tolgo l’asciugamano dalle spalle. «Ora sei di nuovo l’Akito Hayama che conosco». Gli sorrido e deposito un bacio sui suoi capelli. «Ora li puoi asciugare».   
Akito si alza e, come un  _lupo_ o un cane, si sgrulla. «Animale». Sussurro, raccogliendo i capelli da terra.   
Si avvicina, fermando il mio lavoro, tenendomi ferma un polso. Lo guardo, e ha lo stesso sguardo concentrato ed ipnotico che ogni tanto utilizza su di me. Ci mette un po’ a trovare la parole, e non ho bisogno del traduttore di quando era bambino, perché ormai lo capisco anche senza. «Grazie». E dentro quel grazie ci sono tante altre parole:  _Grazie per avermi tagliato i capelli. Grazie per avermi capito. Grazie per avermi atteso. Grazie per non portare rancore. Grazie di avermi donato la bambina_ . Perché lo vedo, da come la guarda, da come la culla, da come le parla, che ne è follemente innamorato.   
Gli sorrido. «Di nulla». Non abbiamo bisogno di altre parole, ci bastano queste per esprimere tutto quello che sentiamo.   
  
* Sarebbe il personaggio che ha interpretato Sana di cui parlano i personaggi di Honey Bitter dopo il loro primo incontro con Sana. E nel manga successivamente viene detto che è Sana che taglia i capelli ad Akito.


	20. Smile

_«Ma che nomi astrusi sono?» Urla, Fuka, quando tiro fuori la lavagna con i nomi per la bambina. Abbiamo quattordici giorni per decidere ed andare all’anagrafe, ma il tempo comincia a stringere.  
Fuka, come anche Tsu e Aya sono venuti qui, per me. Per vedere la bimba. Fuka è una donna in carriera, ormai.  
Le sorrido. «Guarda come si vede che sei una donna so tutto io. Vi schiaccio con i miei titoli in borsa!» Le rispondo qualcosa senza senso, infatti poco dopo mi arriva il suo ventaglio in testa. Rido, massaggiandomi la testa. Mi è mancata.  
«Ma che caspita dici?» Ansima. «Sciocca Sana».  
Non sembra essere passato un giorno, sembriamo ancora quei ragazzini, studenti delle medie, che trascorrono un pomeriggio insieme. Ridiamo tutti - tranne Akito - e svegliamo la bimba che, scocciata, riempie la stanza con il suo pianto, zittendoci di colpo tutti.  
«Scusate». Dico, alzandomi. Ha ragione Rapunzel. È l’ora della pappa.  
Quando torno Tsuyoshi sta leggendo a voce alta i nomi: «Hayama Massako, Hayama Sajiko, Hayama Hae, Hayama Nasa, Hayama Gloriousten, Hayama Rapunzel...» Suonano il campanello.  
«È arrivata la mia salvatrice!» Esclamo correndo alla porta.  
Le consegno subito un mazzo di fiori e facciamo in modo che le decorazioni si aprano per omaggiarla.  
La mia bambina sarebbe stata distesa nella culla, adesso, se non ci fosse stata Tama? Rabbrividisco per questo pensiero. Se lei non si fosse accorta, grazie ai suoi poteri, che la bimba nella mia pancia era debole, sarebbe qui, o l’avrei persa per sempre, la mia Rapunzel sulla torre?  
L’abbraccio di slancio. «Grazie, Tama! Grazie!» Lei non si muove, è come sopraffatta da tutto e da tutti. La libero dalla mia stretta e la porto a leggere i nomi che abbiamo pensato.  
«Ma nemmeno uno di questi ha senso». Dice, con l’approvazione di Fuka che le dà manforte. «Rapunzel?!»_  
  
Stringo la bambina al petto prima di riporla nella sua culla vicino al letto di mamma e papà. Ancora stiamo a casa di mammina. La copro e le accarezzo i capelli rossi sulla testolina.  _«Non mi dispiacerebbe un’altra rossa»_ Sorrido. Il suo desiderio è stato esaudito.  
«Gli occhi però sono come i tuoi». Dico, mettendomi sotto le coperte ed abbracciandolo.  
«Mh». Lo prendo per un sì. Gli occhi di Akito, i miei capelli, la bocca di chi sarà? A chi assomiglierà la mia  _Rapunzel sulla torre_ , troppo preziosa e delicata per poter vagare per il mondo nei suoi primi istanti di vita?  
_Rapunzel sulla torre_ . Le mie rotelle si mettono in moto.  _La mia Rapunzel. Ma Tama… no, Shuri e Fuka hanno detto che come nome non ha senso_ . «Ma io la voglio chiamare Rapunzel. Lei è la mia Rapunzel sulla torre». Concludo parlando ad alta voce.  
«Cosa?» Mio marito si volta verso di me e si appoggia sul suo gomito, osservandomi.  
«Lei...» Indico la culla. «… È la mia Rapunzel sulla torre». Gli dico.  
«Lo so che ultimamente la stai chiamando sempre così, ma non è un nome indica...»  
«Invece è il più indicato». Lo interrompo, mettendo il broncio. «Lei, sin da piccina picciò è dovuta rimanere chiusa nella torre per i pericoli del mondo esterno. Lei è la mia Rapunzel sulla torre». Mi sembra di essere una bambina petulante che si mette a piangere se il papà non le compra quello che vuole.  
«Ho capito». Risponde Akito, accarezzandomi una guancia con il dorso della mano.  
«Hai capito?» Sgrano gli occhi. «Va bene? Va bene Rapunzel?» Continua ad accarezzarmi ed a guardarmi serio, ma nel suo sguardo c’è una punta di dolcezza, quella che riserva solo a me. La dolcezza di Akito, nascosta sotto strati e strati di corazze, di muri, che si indeboliscono e si incrinano in mia presenza.  
«Che ne pensi di Sari?» Sussurra, senza smettere di accarezzarmi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal mio, con i suoi occhi color miele - che devono essere anche gli occhi della bimba - e la loro dolcezza. Non mi guarda mai come se fossi una pazza, mi comprende e mi sta vicino. Ascolta quelli che per altri, magari, sono scleri, e li fa suoi, cercando qualcosa che valga la pena salvare del mio discorso. Fuka già mi avrebbe sbattuto il suo ventaglio sulla testa, Akito no. Akito è rimasto qui, con me, per me. Ha cercato una soluzione per rendermi felice.  
Apro la bocca, sorpresa.  _È perfetto_ . «È perfetto!» Lo penso e lo dico.  _Sari Hayama_ . «È il nome più bello che abbia mai sentito». Piango, stringendomi a lui, pensando che finalmente la mia  _Rapunzel sulla torre_ abbia il suo nome, la mia  _principessa_ sulla torre si chiama Sari.  
Ed Akito non smette di donarmi quanto più possibile abbia da darmi. Sul suo viso, che scorgo prima che le sue labbra siano sulle mie, c’è il sorriso più bello che abbia visto in tutto il mondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiornoh! Eccoci qui con una fanfiction di Please. Non preoccupatevi, la prossima è di nuovo della magggicah gabry! ♥  
> In questa shot finalmente abbiamo il nome della bambina *0*  
> Quasi tutti i nomi giapponesi, se non tutti, hanno un loro specifico significato. Purtroppo per il nome Sari non sono riuscita a trovare nulla di specifico, ma Sari è un nome che ha anche origine arabe e significa principessa. Vi giuriamo che, quando è nata la storia di Rapunzel nella torre in ALONE, noi non ne sapevamo niente. Abbiamo cominciato a documentarci sul nome di Sari quando abbiamo deciso di scrivere il momento della decisione del nome.  
> Quindi sebbene non sappiamo di preciso cosa significhi in giapponese il nome di Sari (se qualcuno lo sa ce lo dice che siamo curiose?), abbiamo fatto nostro il fatto che è un nome proprio che significa principessa. Perché era perfetto per la nostra serie! Spero piaccia anche a voi!  
> Spero che la fanfiction sia stata di vostro gradimentoh ♥  
> Baci  
> Deb


	21. Boom

«È di nuovo grossa, non ci riesco!»   
Ho chiesto ad Akito di cambiare la bambina per finire di fare colazione  _senza interruzioni_ .   
Quando alzo la testa, lui è già davanti a me. Mi porge la bambina che tiene in braccio appesa per le ascelle. Sari sembra piuttosto divertita.   
«Akito è cacca. E con lei è sempre grossa!»   
«Ma lei è piccolissima, non è  _normale_ ! Le stava di nuovo uscendo dal pannolino!» «Cosa?!» Mi alzo di scatto e la sedia stride per terra. «Non la muovere troppo! Andiamo in bagno! »   
Akito mi segue tenendo ancora la bambina appesa, come fosse una bomba ad orologeria e io l’artificiere con la capacità di disinnescarla.   
_Un'esplosione di cacca._   
Potrei ridere per giorni.   
«Vieni, appoggia qui». Stranamente mi dà retta «Tienile la testa».   
Annuisce, Akito e io sono sempre più scioccata.   
«Non sparire!» Mi premuro di dire poi. Forse è così accondiscendente perchè si prepara alla fuga. Vuole sicuramente scappare, dopo l'ultima volta.   
Comincio ad essere scossa dai tremiti di una risata e cerco di trattenermi, mentre batto la mano sul fasciatoio.   
Akito mi guarda. Ha capito cosa sto ricordando ma lui non è per niente divertito dal pensiero di pochi giorni prima.   
Prendo i piedini di Sari e insieme la stendiamo sul materassino. Stacco i bottoncini della tutina e mi accorgo che è sporca di cacca. Questo vuol dire che tutto quello che le toglierò adesso sarà ancora più sporco. Non ce la faccio, sto soffiando aria dalle guance per non scoppiare a ridere come l'ultima volta.   
«Sana, non ci provare».   
Scuoto veloce la testa e lo guardo in modo impassibile.   
_Ecco, vedi? Sono seria!_   
«Tienile le manine, così non può toccarsi!» Continuo a spogliarla e lei sembra particolarmente divertita dalle facce di Akito, sbatte i piedini e di fatto peggiora la situazione.   
La spoglio completamente e con una salviettina comincio a pulire.   
Akito muove la testa per nascondere il naso nel gomito. Sento solo guaiti di insofferenza all’odoraccio che ci avvolge.   
« _Piccola… indifesa… bomba…_ »   
Sussurra con la faccia premuta nel braccio.   
«Devo lavarla, vado a prendere un asciugamano adatto e torno! Ho tolto gran parte dello sporco.»   
Lui alza la testa all'improvviso.Se potesse incenerirmi con gli occhi lo farebbe, dopo l’ultima volta che l’ho lasciato con la bambina nuda sul fasciatoio.   
_Lo farebbe, non ho dubbi._   
«Torno subito!» Lo dico a mia discolpa, mentre lui prende il mio posto per controllare meglio i movimenti della bambina, senza smettere di fulminarmi.   
Vado più veloce che posso alla cassettiera a prendere un asciugamano pulito e poi torno in bagno. Perdo solo qualche secondo sulla porta, prima di entrare.   
Akito è allungato sulla bambina, per arrivare vicino al suo viso. Le accarezza il naso con il suo, poi lo bacia e poi le fa un po’ di solletico sfiorandola con i capelli. Sari emette piccole risa di approvazione, l’espressione appagata dalle coccole del papà. Non si muove neanche troppo adesso, è completamente rilassata.   
E lui ricomincia. Nasino, bacio, solletico.   
_Sei spacciato, amore mio._   
Mi avvicino e mi appoggio a lui, che continua a giocare affettuosamente con la bambina.   
_E anche io sono spacciata_ . Lo penso. Ho realizzato un numero di volte infinito, da quando è nata Sari, che questi momenti sono la ricompensa per tutto quello che abbiamo attraversato. I nostri piccoli scenari felici.   
I versetti di Sari si affievoliscono e la sua espressione cambia. Akito non se n'è ancora accorto.   
«Akito…» Mi sposto e gli do qualche colpetto per farlo notare anche a lui.   
Mi guarda, l’espressione ubriaca.   
È un attimo. Sari contrae le gambine ed esplode di nuovo in direzione della sua maglietta.   
Non riesco a controllarmi e scoppio a ridere rumorosamente. Fa giusto in tempo ad incenerirmi di nuovo, mentre la sua faccia cambia colore.   
_Spacciato._


	22. Grace

Sono riuscito ad esorcizzare le mie più infide paure, ed ora, quando Sana torna dal lavoro oppure io torno dalla mia giornata lavorativa, ci scambiamo aneddoti scomodi, come di quella paziente che ha cercato di baciarmi, oppure quel fan che ha provato a mettere le mani in posti sbagliati.  _A volte litighiamo, più spesso ne ridiamo insieme_ .   
Siamo di nuovo una famiglia da circa quattro anni. Non ci siamo più allontanati, non ne abbiamo la forza, più probabilmente. Abbiamo troppa paura di perderci di nuovo, senza ritrovare la via di casa.   
Sari corre da me non appena metto piede in casa. Come la madre, mi saluta euforica sulla porta e mi salta in braccio per darmi un bacio. Da quando c’è lei non trovo più Sana dormire sul divano, russando un po’. Sari non la lascia riposare un attimo quando è a casa.   
È uguale a lei. Il sorriso che ha è lo stesso della madre. È quasi strano vederla sorridere con i miei occhi. È come se un po’ sorridessi anche io.   
«Papà!» Urla, nelle mie povere orecchie, mentre la stringo al mio petto.   
«Bentornato, Akito». Mi raggiunge anche Sana e mi dà un bacio sulle labbra.   
«Bleah!» Sari si gira dall’altra parte, disgustata.   
«Brava, bleah. Non provare a farti baciare da nessuno all’asilo». Le bofonchio, remore di come i bambini - io - potrebbero essere precoci.  _Non farti baciare fino ai venticinque anni. Non farti baciare proprio. Non offrire limonate contro vertigini, e non avvicinarti troppo ai visi dei ragazzi. Poi quando sarai più grande ne parleremo meglio_ .   
«Papà, Rumiko ha detto che arriva fratellino!» Sari, quando è entusiasta, scalcia. Ed in questo momento lo è, perché il mio stomaco sta risentendo di ogni piccolo, misero calcio che sbatte contro la mia pelle. Sarà bravissima a karate, in futuro.   
«Sì?!» Sari annuisce, dandomi un altro calcio.   
«Mamma ha detto…» Fa una pausa. «...Di chiedere a te». Io guardo Sana, inarcando un sopracciglio, buttandomi poi sul divano, con Sari ancora in braccio. Almeno il mio stomaco mi ringrazierà.   
«Che cosa?»   
«Anche io voglio un fratellino! Mamma mi ha detto che le mamme e i papà solo possono fare fratellino. Quindi stasera mi prendete un fratellino?» Parla a raffica, nascondendo gli occhi dietro la frangetta, ma con una voce squillante ed entusiasta. Io guardo Sana, che ride sotto i baffi, divertita. «Allora, papà?»   
Deglutisco. Sento il cuore battere più frenetico, Sana è d’accordo. La vedo. Per lei va bene. Non per me. No.   
«Non è possibile». Rispondo. Lapidario.   
Gli occhi di Sari si riempiono di lacrime e quelli di Sana si incupiscono.  _Mi dispiace_ . Penso.  _Non ti lascerò morire_ . Mia madre ha dato la sua vita per me, il secondogenito. No. Non posso rischiare di perderla. Sari basta ed avanza. Va bene così. Deve andare bene così.  _Non voglio rivivere tutto_ .   
Ero riuscito ad esorcizzare le mie più infide paure, ed ora, in un battito di ciglia, sono tornate tutte.   
«Ma io lo voglio!» I due pugni mi arrivano sui bicipiti.  _Prepotente come la madre_ .   
«L’erba voglio non cresce nemmeno nel giardino del re». Rispondo, prendendole i piccoli polsi. «Non si chiedono fratellini, poi».   
Sari gira la testa di lato, dubbiosa, senza capire. «Perché?»   
«Perché… perché… Non decidiamo noi». Balbetto, sperando che Sana possa venire a darmi manforte. Non voglio un altro figlio, non voglio rischiare la vita di mia moglie, ancora.   
«Sari...» Dice la mamma, raggiungendoci sul divano. Le accarezza una guancia e le sorride, calma. «Tu sei arrivata all’improvviso. E benedico tutto il mondo per questo. Se mai avrai un fratellino, arriverà come te. Come un dono. Come una sorpresa».   
«Quindi per il mio compleanno o per Natale?»   
Scuoto la testa. «Quando meno te lo aspetti». Sussurro, stringendo il tessuto del copridivano.   
Sari porta un dito al mento, ci pensa un attimo su. «Ok». Dice, ed io espiro di sollievo.  _Non è per adesso. Non è per adesso. Non sarà mai_ . «Però muovetevi, eh?!»   
È esattamente come la madre, quando vuole qualcosa, cerca di ottenerla con tutte le sue forze. Conoscendola, tutti i giorni ci chiederà del fratellino. Ma, prima o poi, se ne dimenticherà, e non tornerà più sull’argomento, spero.   
Sana mi stringe una mano e mi sorride mentre Sari scende dal divano, per raggiungere la casa delle Barbie poco lontano. Prende Rapunzel tra le mani e il fidanzato: Flynn. «Eugene!» Esclama Rapunzel. «Andiamo a fare un fratellino!» Continua la principessa, avvicinandosi al marito.   
«E noi, dopo lo facciamo un fratellino per Sari, vero?» Mi soffia nelle orecchie, Sana, procurandomi la pelle d’oca sul collo.  _No. Niente fratellini. Niente sorelline. Niente di niente_ .   
Deglutisco, mentre Sana mi accarezza il collo e, quando si accorge che Sari è troppo impegnata con il gioco, mi depone lievi baci che sembrano più carezze. È il suo modo di pregarmi.  _No_ .   
Rimango immobile, come se non sentissi nulla. Rimango immobile anche se, se fosse per me, la prenderei di peso e la porterei in camera, veloce, soltanto per bearmi del suo corpo.  _Il ragazzo egoista sono io_ .   
Sana continua il suo gioco, io continuo il mio del silenzio. Sospiro. Il dottore le ha detto che il collo dell’utero è elastico. Non è quindi detto che la seconda gravidanza debba andare come la prima.  _Ecco perché me l’ha detto, ieri, non appena è tornata dalla visita ginecologica_ .   
Mi volto verso di lei. «Tu vuoi…?» Lascio cadere la frase. Deglutisco. Non sono pronto. Non sarò mai pronto.   
«Sì. Con tutto il cuore».   
Sospiro e cerco di buttare giù il muro che da solo mi sono creato. Annuisco.  _Ti farò il favore, Sana. Te lo devo_ . Chiudo gli occhi, il cuore mi batte all’impazzata, come mai l’ho sentito, e prego tutti i Kami affinché possa andare tutto bene. In fondo, non è detto che arrivi subito o che arrivi affatto.   
_Il ragazzo egoista sono sempre stato io_ .


	23. Please

Guardo il calendario mestruale sullo smartphone. Deglutisco. Trentacinquesimo giorno del ciclo. Deglutisco di nuovo, prima di sentire i passi di Akito avvicinarsi.   
Ha un vassoio tra le mani. Sorrido. Mi ha portato la colazione a letto.   
«Sei sveglia».   
Appoggio il telefono sul comodino e mi metto seduta bene. Non rispondo e quando appoggia il vassoio sulle mie gambe, comincio a lentamente a mangiare.   
Il cuore esplode nel petto.   
Devo fare un test. Un’altra volta. Devo dirlo ad Akito.   
_Ho paura_ .   
Questa volta ne abbiamo davvero parlato. Abbiamo detto a chiare lettere di cercare un secondo figlio.  _Mi ha fatto il favore_ . Ma so bene che mio marito ha paura. Non l’ha scacciata e so che dovremo affrontare le sue paure. E le mie.  _E se si ripetesse tutto?_   
Akito mi scruta. «Tutto bene?»   
Non gli sfugge nulla. Cerco il mio miglior sorriso ed annuisco.  _Fingo anche nella vita reale_ .   
Si abbassa verso di me e mi dà un bacio sulle labbra. Mi accarezza una guancia, ed i capelli. Sospira, Akito. Porta la mano destra in tasca e mette qualcosa sul vassoio della colazione. Non dice nulla, mio marito. Non è uno di molte parole.   
Ha capito. Lui sa. Sa tutto senza bisogno che io parli.   
Sussulto senza volerlo. Mi viene quasi da piangere per la sua premura, perché ne è dentro con me, questa volta. Avrà tenuto il conto dei giorni anche lui, senza farmelo notare.   
«Ho paura». Dico, prendendogli una mano nella mia.   
«Anche io». Deglutisce, sedendosi sulla sponda del letto. Rispondendo nel modo più sincero che c’è.   
Abbiamo paure differenti, io e lui. Io ho paura che sia negativo, una paura che nasce dalla pancia, sale al petto, fino in gola, che fa sì che abbia problemi anche a parlare, a mettere in fila i pensieri per dire qualcosa di sensato. Cosa stranissima visto che di solito posso parlare per ore ed ore.   
Akito, invece, ha paura che possa succedere qualcosa. Come con Sari. Con la nostra  _principessa_ . Ha paura per me. Per la mia salute. Per il mio bene.   
  
Finirò all’inferno.   
Ho pensato di aver rimediato almeno un po’ negli anni passati. Sana prima e Sari dopo, mi hanno fatto pensare di non essere più quella versione egoista di me. Mi hanno dato speranza.   
Ma non può essere così, non quando provo quello che sento che come un soffio di vento spazza via il castello di carta che mi ero costruito.   
Questo disagio mentre stringo la mano sudata di Sana, seduto in bagno insieme a lei. Il fastidio verso quello stick appoggiato davanti ai nostri piedi e che non riesco a guardare.   
Anche l’ultima volta ero finito in bagno.   
_Questa volta ci siamo dentro insieme_ .   
Sospiro, sbuffo.   
Due minuti ancora prima della dannazione eterna. No, non eterna. Nove mesi appena.   
_Se tutto va bene_ .   
Sana non mi lascia la mano nonostante i miei movimenti agitati. Ogni tanto sposta lo sguardo dalle nostre mani all’orologio digitale che ha comprato per la mensola. Ha zittito definitivamente le lancette per me, quattro anni fa.   
A volte mi guarda furtivamente, come se temesse una mossa più brusca.  _Non vado da nessuna parte, non serve a niente_ .   
Non era bastato nemmeno vivere a distanza di un oceano per tenerci separati, figuriamoci due case nello stesso paese e una figlia in arrivo. Credevo solo di poter avere più tempo per battermi di nuovo con quelle paure e invece Sana ha già un ritardo.   
Intreccia una sua gamba fra le mie e con la mano libera comincio ad accarezzarla. La sua pelle, il movimento cadenzato di quel tocco, mi concedono per un po' di respirare regolarmente.   
  
Intreccio una gamba nella sua, la mia mano non lascia la presa della sua. Sento il palmo sudato, ma non importa.   
Mi ritornano alla mente ricordi passati, lontani. Credo di essere innamorata di lui da sempre, anche se allora non lo sapevo. Ricordo la prima volta che ho stretto la sua mano nella mia, per tenerlo in piedi. Per dargli conforto e cercare di rassicurarlo.   
_«Che cosa farò se mio padre morisse?»_ È sempre la stessa paura che ritorna in lui, come un circolo vizioso. Fingeva di essere un lupo solitario, quando invece aveva bisogno della vicinanza di persone care. Già allora ero innamorata di lui, ora ne sono certa. Forse era un amore diverso, più infantile, ma era già lì. Presente in me.   
_Mi lascerai la mano di scatto, quando il test darà il suo esito?_   
Lo guardo, vedo i suoi occhi agitati, anche se cerca di nasconderlo sotto la sua espressione apatica.   
Sussulto quando il leggero bip riempie il bagno.  _È ora_ . Stringo con più forza la sua mano, mentre l’altra, tremante, si avvicina al lavandino per stringere il test.  _Calma, Sana. Questa volta non sei da sola. C’è Akito con te. Sarà quel che sarà. Se è negativo continueremo a provarci_ .   
  
Forse, oppormi da solo alle mie ansie, ha reso tutto più insopportabile, quattro anni fa.   
_Se restiamo vicino forse posso farcela_ .   
Lo penso, mentre il bip del test ci fa capire che il risultato è arrivato. Sana mi guarda e mi chiede con gli occhi se sono pronto. Le strizzo la coscia in risposta perché non riesco a parlare. Ho un improvviso nodo nella gola e non voglio scoprire di cosa si tratta.   
Mentre Sana si sporge verso lo stick, penso che potrei  _provare_ a scappare io stavolta. Lasciare a casa lei e la bambina, comode, e andare a curare qualcuno in Africa. Senza telefono, senza wi-fi. Savana sconfinata, villaggi e tribù, senza nessuno che parli giapponese e pretenda di capirmi.   
«È positivo».   
Lo dice in un soffio.   
C’è una culla nella mia testa, sistemata accanto al lettino di Sari, che prende il posto della savana, cancellandola.   
Si ricomincia.   
_Piccoli scenari felici_ .   
  
Mi sporgo, gli occhi ancora chiusi. Li apro.   
_Per favore… fa che sia positivo._   
«È positivo». Sussurro, mentre gli occhi si riempiono di lacrime.  _È positivo. È positivo. È positivo_ . Mi ripeto nella mente più volte, come se potesse diventare ancora più vero.   
E la mano di Akito è ancora stretta nella mia. Non slego l’intreccio quando l’altro braccio circonda le sue spalle, quando appoggio il mio viso nell’incavo del suo collo, cercando di eliminare qualsiasi distanza.   
«È positivo». Ripeto ancora, sulla sua pelle, sentendo il peso della mano di Akito sul mio fianco. Mi stringe anche lui. Mi mantiene in piedi. Mi sta accanto.  _Non mi lascia_ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonsalveh! Anche se vedete un nome utente strano, siamo Deb e gabryweasley! ♥  
> Sorpresah? :'D  
> Abbiamo creato un account condiviso, un po’ perché abbiamo un progetto in corso che verrà pubblicato in questo account, un po’ perché quest’ultima shot di Please è stata scritta da tutte e due. A differenza delle altre.  
> Diciamo che la spinta finale alla creazione dell'account è stato dato dal nuovo progetto, comunque… Perché non possiamo pubblicarlo con i nostri account singoli.  
> Che dire del nome? Shoshin. Non sapevamo cosa scegliere, poi Gabry ha detto: "Facciamo una di quelle parole di Eppure cadiamo felici????" (Se non avete letto Eppure cadiamo felici di Enrico Galiano, leggeteloh♥) E ci siamo messe a cercare il nome adatto. È stato difficile perché molti nomi utenti erano già stati presi. Alla fine la battaglia è stata vinta da Shoshin che, come scritto nelle Bio, significa: L’energia e la voglia di fare mescolati alla paura di sbagliare e all’impaziente curiosità di capire. «Nella mente del principiante vi sono molte possibilità, nella mente dell'esperto soltanto alcune».
> 
> Dopo questa piccola premessa...  
> Please è giunta al suo termine. È stato un viaggio bellissimo ed appagante, ma anche difficile sotto certi punti di vista. In questa fanfiction vediamo la redenzione di Akito che fa il favore a Sana e le sta vicino, sempre. E Please è il favore che Akito cerca di fare a Sana: Fammi il favore di non dirmi più di abortire, Per favore non lasciarmi, Fammi il favore di superare le tue paure. Akito ci ha messo parecchio tempo, ma ora è pronto a farle il favore e cercare di superare le sue paure senza scappare. Quello che avrebbe fatto anche durante la prima gravidanza se non fosse stato reso OOC in Deep Clear :'D  
> Be', speriamo che vi sia piaciuta tanto quando a noi, che vi abbia un pochino appassionato e intrattenuto. ♥ Grazie a tutte le persone che ci hanno seguito, supportato e sostenuto in questo magnifico e inaspettato viaggio. ♥


End file.
